


Maxwell Jenkins: The Beast Within

by Epsilon_Stark2000



Series: The WCU [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Impregnation, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 26,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon_Stark2000/pseuds/Epsilon_Stark2000
Summary: Spin of of Walker Bryant and the Road Trip of LoveMaxwell Jenkins is on his own now trying to find himself again after his stint as Maximus Straightkins and dealing with a shattered heart . However is the beast within him known as Maximus Straightkins really gone or is it just buried waiting to emerge once more.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie & Owen Patrick Joyner & Jeremy Shada, Cruz Beckham/ Original Female Characters(s), Cruz Beckham/Nadav Jackson, Cruz Beckham/Stefan Benz, Cruz Beckham/Walker Bryant, David Mazouz/Original Female Charracter(s), Jake Brennan/Jenna Ortega, Joshua Basset/Original Female Character(s), Maxwell Jenkins/Cooper Hoohnshell, Maxwell Jenkins/Cruz Beckham, Maxwell Jenkins/Emily Skinner, Maxwell Jenkins/Emma Tremblay, Maxwell Jenkins/Jenna Ortega, Maxwell Jenkins/Lauren Orlando, Maxwell Jenkins/Montana Jordan, Maxwell Jenkins/Noah Schnapp, Maxwell Jenkins/Oliva Rodrigo, Maxwell Jenkins/Original Female Character(s), Maxwell Jenkins/Soni Bringas
Series: The WCU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185203





	1. PTSD

New Orleans, Louisiana October 6th 2020

Stacey: Please Stop Daddy It hurts

Maximus: You think I give a fuck (grabs her by the neck) you are my plaything my fucking property (spits on her) your sole purpose is to please me just like all women only needed for pleasure and reproduction DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND SLUT

Stacey: Yes Daddy Maximus

Maximus: (cums in her pussy) You are pathetic in bed 

Stacey: My apologies

Maximus: (pulls out the switchblade and slashes her tit)

Stacey: AHHHH

Maximus: You'll get a scar everytime you fail me!!!!

Stacey: (just cries) 

Just Outside of Dallas, Texas October 7th 2020

Maxwell: (screams) I'm sorry!! 

Jaeden: (driving) For falling Asleep it's cool you looked like you had been walking for hours

Maxwell: (sighs) Yeah I was (opens a medication bottle and takes them)

Jaeden: Wanna talk about it

Maxwell: Not really no (takes his earrings out) dumb things

Jaeden: Those look very expensive

Maxwell: They fucking are you fucking fag

Jaeden: Okay then......

Maxwell: Sorry, I didn't mean to say that word....I'm Bi 

Jaeden: Something very traumatic Happened I can tell 

Maxwell: Yes

Jaeden: Then I think Texas might just be the place in fact I have a friend who lives not to far from here (makes a U-turn)

Maxwell: Texas Huh....Yeah That sounds like a plan 

(about one hour later)

At A ranch outside of Longview Texas

Jaeden: This is the place (texts someone)

Maxwell: Who lives here

Jaeden: Good friend of mine and Fellow Actor Montana Jordan, Georgie from Young Sheldon 

Maxwell: I have heard of him

Jaeden: Oh look there he is now 

Montana: (disembarks from his horse) Jaeden (bro hugs him)

Jaeden: Monty, this is my friend Maxwell Jenkins he is going through some stuff right now and I think he just needs to lie low for a bit reconnect with Nature some help around the Ranch

Montana: Well we could definitely use some help around here, howdy partner (extends his hand)

Maxwell: Uh thanks (shakes his hand)

Montana: Well I'll put him to work partner 

Jaeden: Maxwell....open up to him he's a really great guy 

Maxwell: (just nods) thanks for the ride 

Jaeden: (phone rings) Omg Jack you slut i had to make a detour just suck Finn omg......bye guys (drives off) 

Montana: (hops on the horse) Hop on

Maxwell: I have never 

Montana: (extends his hand) 

Maxwell: (takes it)

Montana: (pulls him up) let me show you around the place 

Maxwell: Sounds like a plan 

Montana: Yeehaw (tells the horse to go) 

Maxwell: (looks around and smiles)

Is this Ranch Just what Maxwell needs to get over this trauma or will it not be enough stay tuned to find out 

-Epsilon


	2. Montana Jordan's Ranch

At the Ranch (October 7th 2020)

Montana: Have you ever worked on a ranch before 

Maxwell: My only job has been acting 

Montana: Well, i'll just have you doing basic maintenance cleaning repairing looking in on the cattle. ah yes this will be where you stay 

Maxwell: A Shack

Montana: Aw come on it's nice got's electric and running water indoor plumbing nice comfy bed, color television.

Maxwell: It will have to suffice 

Montana: (unlocks it) Ight I'll be back around 7 that's when dinner happens i'll bring you up to the house.....with something a little less leather to wear 

Maxwell: Thanks 

Montana: (rides off) 

Maxwell: (looks around the shack) it's rather quaint I guess 

(dumps out his backpack containing his few possessions, His Phone, Wallet, Headphones, Phone Charger, toiletries, his STD meds, the rolex, the earrings, the vape, and the flask of vodka, and most importantly a picture of Him, Noah, Walker, Cruz, Stefan, Parker, Hayden, Sawyer, Gabriel, Zachary and Caleb at Yellowstone)

Maxwell: (sets it on the dresser then, looks in the mirror, takes of the leather jacket and looks at the tattoo)

(plugs his headphones in and plays the song hallelujah)

Maxwell: (stares at his own reflection in the mirror and can't see himself all he sees is Maximus Straightkins this causes him to break down crying)

(a few hours later) 

Montana: (knocks)

Maxwell: (answers still shirtless)

Montana: That's an impressive Tattoo (holding a bag of old clothes)

Maxwell: (takes it) no it's not (pulls out an plaid button up shirt and some jeans then puts those on)

Montana: Here take these too (hands him some beat up cowboy boots)

Maxwell: (puts them on) perfect fit 

Montana: I thought so your about the size I was at 14/15 

Maxwell: Your 17 right

Montana: That's right partner

Maxwell: Thanks for the clothes 

Montana: Is the whole leather thing like part of an early halloween costume

Maxwell: I wish....no it's part of a a very dark time in my life.....that I'd really rather not discuss as of right now 

Montana: Hey partner I ain't gunna push nothing out y'alls eating hole 

Maxwell: Eating sounds like a plan right now 

Montana: I'd say so 

(they ride up to the house)

Maxwell: Who all lives here 

Montana: Right now just me mom and dad have been traveling the world and my sisters moved on so it's just me at this big old ranch and my meemaw she maintains the house while I do everything else...I work from 5am-11pm most days, Max your help will be beyond amazing .

Meemaw: Supper is ready sweetie

Montana: Thanks, Meemaw 

Maxwell: How old

Montana: 92 

Maxwell: Wow

(they eat) 

Maxwell: Thanks that was delicious

Montana: For sure....I don't expect you to help tonight just try to be up by 6am at least I've taken the liberty of preparing y'all a list of duties with my number right there just give me a buzz if a task isn't easy for ya 

Maxwell: Sounds good

Montana: Oh and here is this (puts a stetson on his head) that will help you more than you know partner 

Maxwell: Thanks, If it's all the same with you I'll walk back kinda get a lay of the land 

Montana: Naw, that's cool see you in the morning 

Maxwell: (exits the house and starts walking back towards the shack)

(flash) Maximus: Filthy bitch (slaps her hard) 

Maxwell: (hands shaking uncontrollably) I'm so sorry 

(flash) Maximus: You exist to please me SLUT 

Maxwell: (tears up) no no no 

(reaches the shack) 

(grabs the leather pants and pulls out the Switchblade) 

Maxwell: (crying hard he flips it open and puts the blade to his wrist) 

(looks at the picture of the group) 

Maxwell: (hesitates but sets the knife down) Not tonight......not tonight 

(he takes some of the pills then strips down to his boxers and goes to bed crying himself to sleep) 

Poor Maxy, Maximus really messed with is head, what will happen next stay tuned to find out 

-Epsilon


	3. Life on the Ranch

In the shack (October 8th 2020)

Maxwell: (wakes up at 5am) ugh time to prove my worth around here 

(looks in the mirror) 

Maximus: You're a pathetic waste of a human 

Maxwell: (takes the std medication) fuck you maximus 

(he gets dressed on starts off on Montana's list)

Maxwell: Muck the stalls huh easy enough 

(goes to do it)

(2 hours later)

Maxwell: ugh 

Montana: (enters very much shirtless) having difficulties

Maxwell: Yes.....abs 

Montana: You like um

Maxwell: Um yeah.....uh this is harder then it looks 

Montana: Cuz your using a rake not a shovel

Maxwell: Oh fuck sorry

Montana: It's an innocent enough mistake (hands him the shovel)

Maxwell: Thanks (takes it)

Montana: Help yourself to whatever you'd like in the fridge, when lunch time rolls around I have to take meemaw into Dallas for a scan 

Maxwell: You trust me enough to just leave me here

Montana: I do oddly enough 

Maxwell: (looks into his eyes)

Montana: (looks into his eyes)

Maxwell: Um 

Montana: Yeah....hey take a shower you smell like shit!

Maxwell: Got ya 

Montana: (leaves)

Maximus: Fag 

Maxwell: Ahhhhh (flings poop in the direction of Maximus)

(he's not actually there) 

Maxwell: Fuck (drops the shovel due to shaky hands)

(he sits down for a hot sec and catches his breath before proceeding on the chore list) 

(a few hours later) 

Maxwell: (eating lunch and looking on his phone)

New Post from Walkerjbryant

Maxwell: (clicks it)

Walker, Stefan, Cruz, Parker and Prestyn posing for a picture in front of the epcot ball

Maxwell: (smiles) Oh Walker (hearts it)

(keeps scrolling) 

New post from Noahschnapp

Maxwell: (clicks it)

It's a picture of him with Asher and Romeo each kissing a cheek

Noah's Caption: Hot new roommates 

Maxwell: (just sighs)

(Montana helps his Meemaw over the step)

Montana: There you go Meemaw

Meemaw: (kisses him) thank you Tony

Montana: It's Montana.....Go relax Meemaw (enters the kitchen)

Maxwell: Hey

Montana: Nice job fixing that fence post 

Maxwell: Thanks

Montana: You look a little down Partner 

Maxwell: I just am regretting a lot of things in my life 

Montana: Living with regrets is never easy, I'm not doing so great myself 

Maxwell: Oh

Montana: Meemaw, has dementia pready bad and she's slowly forgetting lots of things, soon she won't know who I am..... she called me my dads name just a second ago I guess we do look very similar so. 

Maxwell: Losing someone close to you is the hardest thing a person can go through.....I lost my best friend a week ago.....and (tears up) I did some very bad things he wanted something else out of life

Montana: Look If he's really your best friend you'll be together again someday 

Maxwell: I hope so.....well I have to go paint my shack 

Montana: Paint in the shed 

Maxwell: Thank you Montana (leaves)

Montana: He's kinda cute 

(later)

Maxwell: (painting shirtless) Ugh It's so hot here and it's fucking october don't mess with texas I guess

(goes inside to take a quick break) 

Maxwell: (wipes some sweat off his face and chest) 

(looks in the mirror and notices the green streaks have faded away)

Maxwell: (smiles) More like my old self everyday

(returns to painting)

Montana: (watching from a distance)

Maxwell: (waves) 

Montana: (waves back with a smile) 

Maxwell: (returns to painting)

Maxwell is getting used to this ranch life and making new friends, this is good but the shadow of maximus still lurks

-Epsilon


	4. Tragedy Strikes

On the Ranch (October 10th 2020)

Maxwell: (helping Montana carry some heavy objects)

Montana: Right here will do 

Maxwell: (sits it down)

Montana: I can't stress it enough when I say your help means the world to me

Maxwell: It's just labor and ya know what it's kinda nice working with your hands letting all the worries just go away and focusing on something to do a task and not just being depressed

Montana: Keep it up you'll have arms like me before you know it 

Maxwell: That'd be very nice 

Montana: Pass me that saw 

Maxwell: (does and they touch hands)

Montana: (smiles and takes it) 

Maxwell: Need anymore help 

Montana: Yeah fix the outdoor AC (removes his shirt)

Maxwell: This heatwave sucks (takes off his own shirt)

Montana: Hey, I mean I don't mind working shirtless It's the cold I hate 

Maxwell: Same I hate being cold 

Montana: Shirtless is just natural

Maxwell: and sexy

Montana: you think so

Maxwell: Especially with your abs 

Montana: Give um a feel if you like 

Maxwell: That's fucking gay!!!

Montana: Oh sorry 

Maxwell: Oh my god....no I'm sorry that wasn't me I promise (feels them) I love them 

Montana: Good.....when are you going to tell me about it....I really think it would help y'all out to just talk about it 

Maxwell: I'm just not ready yet.....I can't open up yet it's still too fresh 

Montana: Well Partner when you are ready....I'll be here 

Maxwell: (smiles) I know, I'm gonna go fix that damn gate 

Montana: Enjoy Partner 

Maxwell: (goes)

Montana: (smiles as he walks off) 

(soon after)

Maximus: You are No fag.....stop acting like it

Maxwell: You aren't real

Maximus: But I am, that potion unlocked your true potential me I am what you desire to be 

Maxwell: You are nothing but a witches tricks on my mind and body you are just in my head where you will stay for the rest of time 

Maximus: That's not true I'll come back one day you'll have me back and no videos of Noah crying I love you is gonna stop me this time!

Maxwell: GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!

(He vanishes)

Maxwell: (shaking hard) fuckkkkkkk (sits down for a breather) 

(he recovers and resumes work on the gate) 

(later)

Montana: Meemaw, it time for your evening medications 

(she is unconscious on the floor) 

Montana: No no no no no! (runs to her side) don't you leave me (starts CPR)

(nothing)

Maxwell: Oh my god

Montana: 911 right now!!!!11

Maxwell: (dials) 

Montana: Come on Meemaw stay with me (preforms mouth to mouth) 

(soon after)

(the paramedics arrive) 

(they go to work)

Maxwell: Come here (embraces him)

Montana: Come on meemaw 

Paramedic: She's cold.....I'm sorry it's too late 

Montana: (breaks down crying) 

Maxwell: Thank you for trying 

(the corner arrives and bags the body and takes it away) 

Corner: We will be in touch with the cause of death

Montana: (just nods) 

(they leave)

Maxwell: Montana

Montana: Good Night (goes to his room without another word) 

Maxwell: Oh Montana (goes to his shack)

(strips down to his boxers and looks around the place especially at the picture)

Maxwell: I miss you all everyday (kisses the picture)

(looks at the rolex) 

Maxwell: It's a very nice watch......what's the harm in wearing I could use one....i'll do it tomorrow

(he lays down and drifts off to sleep) 

Poor sweet Montana

-Epsilon


	5. The Funeral

In the House (October 12th 2020)

Maxwell: (helps Montana with his tie) are you sure you don't want me to come 

Montana: No, just please get everything done around the ranch

Maxwell: I don't think you should go at this alone (takes his hand)

Montana: Maxy (kisses him passionately) 

Maxwell: (kisses him back) 

Montana: (leaves for the funeral

Maxwell: Wow 

Maximus: FAG

Maxwell: You can't ruin this moment 

Maximus: Bruh we need to get you a girlfriend I think that will get that little bit of gay outta ya 

Maxwell: If I had it my way I'd be gay 

Maximus: But your not you want the pussy you love it 

Maxwell: I do....I really love how that shit feels on my cock 

Maximus: Yeah....stop this fag shit 

Maxwell: Pussy Is amazing........(snaps out off it) but my feelings for Montana are real and you can't change them 

Maximus: But that lust in there is me I'll get out and then sluts beware haha (vanishes)

Maxwell: As long as I have a guy like Montana to keep me in check we don't have to worry about him

(a few hours later)

Montana: (returns home pulls of his jacket and shirt and crashes into the recliner)

Maxwell: Hey Monty

Montana: Have a seat 

Maxwell: (heads for the couch)

Montana: No (pats his lap) 

Maxwell: Oh (sits on his lap) 

Montana: Maxwell Jenkins, your time in that shack is at and end 

Maxwell: Wait what 

Montana: Because from now on you'll sleep in the house with me in my bed as my boyfriend 

Maxwell: (kisses him extremely passionately)

Montana: (kisses him back)

Maxwell: (starts making out with him)

Montana unbuttons Maxwell's shirt and starts making out with him intensely. Maxwell shoves his tongue down his older lovers throat, Montana is the oldest boy he has been with and he can tell how experienced the texan is . Montana liked this strange blonde boy from the moment he stepped on to his property and now he's going to give him the loving he deserves, Montana picks up Maxwell and carries him to the bedroom and throws him onto the bed both boys remove their pant's and boxers both boys revealing their 10 inch cut cocks to one another. They both smile before getting into the sixty nine position and begin to deepthroat one another with ease. things begin to escalate

Maxwell: Montana i uh have STD's 

Montana: (puts on a condom) we will be fine I promise 

Maxwell: Okay then 

Montana lines up his cock with Maxwell's ass and begins thrusting in and out of him . Maxwell moans in pleasure as this sexy cowboy fucks him hard and good. He starts making out with him as Montana picks up the pace and fucks him harder and faster until both boys cum simultaneously. 

Montana: That was just wow 

Maxwell: (breaks down crying) 

Montana: Babe what's wrong

Maxwell: It was amazing I just really wish Walker was here.....or Noah or any of them they are my brothers and I feel like I'll never see any of them again 

Montana: (hands him a cell phone)

Maxwell: My Phone 

Montana: Call them and then join me in the shower.....I'll be waiting 

Maxwell: Okay 

Montana: (Goes to the Shower)

Maxwell: Walker (dials his number)

(it starts ringing) 

The next part of said Phone call will be in an upcoming chapter of Walker Bryant and the Road Trip of Love, I hope you are all enjoying this book please let me know in the comment section down below, thanks

-Epsilon


	6. One Month Later

November 12th 2020

Maxwell: (awakens in Montana's Embrace) mmmm this nice 

Montana: (kisses him passionately) as much fun as having sex with you all damn day would be we gotta finish doing repairs on the barn and fence winter is coming 

Maxwell: Yeah but it's Texas

Montana: I know it could drop too 50 tonight 

Maxwell: 50 babe that's shorts weather in Chicago

Montana: (kisses him) so glad we are here then 

Maxwell: (phone rings)

Montana: See ya in a few (goes outside)

Maxwell: (answers) Hey there 

Walker: How's it hanging my man

Maxwell: It's pretty good, so you look happy

Stefan: That's because he choose a winner 

Maxwell: Congratulations Stefan, I had a feeling about you two 

Walker: Well, your feeling was right so how's things with Montana

Maxwell: Amazing, he's the one I can tell, and I guess that whole ordeal in New Orleans with Maximus was a blessing in disguise cuz if that hadn't happened I never would have ended up here in Texas

Walker: I am so happy for you 

Maxwell: Cruz, though how did he take it

Stefan: (shows him the sling)

Maxwell: He broke his arm 

Walker: He did a little more than that, he's being sent to juvey he went Bezerk

Maxwell: Wow

Walker: Well look Maxy, me and Stefan need some time alone so we are heading to Tahiti for a bit, but when we get back we should link

Maxwell: For Sure hey I love you guys

Walker and Stefan: We love you too byeeeeee

Maxwell: Bye (hangs up)

(he goes outside)

Montana: Everything okay 

Maxwell: Yup he choose Stefan 

Montana: Nice (kisses him)

Maxwell: (kisses him back)

Maximus: Ugh you want pussy stop making out with this fag, and get what you want, PUSSY PUSSY STOP FIGHTING IT PUSSY IS WHAT YOU WANT AND DESERVE!!!

Maxwell: Pussy 

Montana: Huh?

Maxwell: Oh um I was thinking about the stray cats who wander on the ranch it's gonna get a bit cold do you have live traps I want to save them

Montana: Oh Yeah I got tons in the Barn

Maxwell: Epic

Maximus: Nice Save you bitch 

Maxwell: Let's set um up 

Montana: (takes his hand) Let's do it 

Maxwell and Montana are one happy couple but will the beast within ruin everything, stay tuned to find out

-Epsilon


	7. The Guest

November 20th 2020

Montana: Good Morning my love 

Maxwell: (kisses him) what's this 

Montana: Breakfast duh

Maxwell: In Bed

Montana: I want to eat it as close to you and as nude as possible 

Maxwell: It's our house we could sit on the porch nude if we want

Montana: True, I have something to say

Maxwell: (enjoying the food) what's up

Montana: So I'm cast to play this jock in this movie starting filming next year. 

Maxwell: Okay

Montana: I have a girlfriend in it they want us to have as much chemistry as possible so thy want us to hang out spend a lot of time together, practice kissing, they want us to be IRL lovers I told them no of course, but I have agreed to let her come stay with us for 10 days, she arrives today

Maxwell: Anyone I might know 

Montana: Emma Tremblay 

Maxwell: (spits out his juice) as in Jacob Tremblay 

Montana: His older sister 

Maxwell: Cool I'm not gonna get all jealous and indignant, I'm an actor too so I get the need to kiss co-stars it's all part of the job 

Montana: I knew there was a reason I loved you 

Maxwell: I'm pretty great 

Montana: (starts making out with him)

Maxwell: mmmmmmmmm

(later that same day)

(knock on the door)

Montana: (answers) Howdy, welcome to my ranch 

Emma: Hi there (embraces him tightly)

Montana: (hugs her back)

Emma: and who is this 

Maxwell: Max Jenkins his boyfriend 

Montana: Yup (kisses him)

Emma: Lovely

Maximus: Check out that rack, so perky and delicious looking don't you think 

Montana: I'll show you to your quarters follow me

Emma: Okay (follows him)

Maximus: and that booty wouldn't you just love to eat her out 

Maxwell: Stop it you fifthly animal 

Maximus: She's probably a freak in the sheets and that puss mmm probably tight 

Maxwell: Yeah just waiting to get fucked by a real man we'd have great chemistry not her and that fag cowboy 

Maximus: Yes that's it give in let your dick get what it wants Pussy!!!!!!

Maxwell: PUSSY

Montana: Huh

Maxwell: Oh uh one of the cats is in the live trap I'll deal with it 

Montana: Alright, this way

Emma: Thank you 

(they go)

Maxwell: I have to stop him if he gains control I don't know what may happen

Can Maxwell hold back Maximus and his straight urges for the duration of the stay or will the beast within gain control, stay tuned to find out. 

-Epsilon


	8. Temptations

November 25th 2020

Maxwell: (repairing a fence shirtless)

Montana: I don't want to okay I have a boyfriend so kissing practice is shit i don't want to do 

Emma: But Chemistry 

Montana: NO, I'm going into town to get more fixings for Thanksgiving Dinner, Maxy wanna come with me

Maxwell: I'm nearly done with this damn fence

Montana: Okay, I love you 

Maxwell: love you (kisses him passionately) 

Montana: (kisses him back then leaves) 

Emma: (admires his shirtless form) need any help

Maxwell: Hand me that hammer

Emma: (hands it to him) there you go (still checking him out)

Maxwell: Thanks 

Emma: (takes of her sweater and is just wearing a sports bra underneath) it is hot 

Maximus: Take her Max she want's you look at those tits fuck her fuck her now!!!

Maxwell: Nice Tits 

Emma: (smirks) so your bi then 

Maxwell: No I'm St.....Ga...yeah uh Bi 

Emma: (feels his abs)

Maxwell: (get's hard) 

Emma: (sticks her hand down his pants and grabs his dick)

Maxwell: (moans in pleasure)

Emma: (kisses him passionately)

Maxwell: (kisses her back but then stops) stop I need to finish this fence 

Emma: No you need to have sex with me right now 

Maxwell: NO, I have a fag....a boyfriend, I ha....love him GET OUT

Maximus: FUCK HER, FUCK HER NOW

Maxwell: NO I WILL NOT

Emma: Fuck Me!

Maximus: FUCK HER!!!!!!

Maxwell: (screams and then runs off) 

Emma: (sighs) 

Maximus: Hey baby I'll fuck you good and hard....a shame I am not real cuz you'd be getting plowed hard don't worry he's gonna give in 

Emma: I'll get with that boy just you see 

Maximus: (smirks) 

Maximus is slowly taking over, but Max is strong but is he strong enough to hold him off

-Epsilon


	9. Giving In

November 26th 2020, Thanksgiving Day

Montana: (brings in a turkey) and here we have it 

Maxwell: It looks amazing babe (kisses him)

Maximus: (standing in the corner making thrusting motions towards Emma)

Emma: (does a hair flip) looks delicious (looking right at max)

Montana: Let's dig on in partners 

(they start eating) 

Maxwell: How do you get it so juicy

Montana: Sperm 

Maxwell: REALLY

Montana: No you silly thing, bacon grease mama always taught me to put bacon grease in everything 

Maxwell: Smart Woman 

Emma: Hey Max

Maxwell: Yes

Emma: (sucks the turkey leg like a cock)

Maxwell: (just sighs)

Maximus: FUCKING FUCK HER YOU DAMN FAG GIVE IN

Maxwell: PIE!!!!!!!! 

Montana: My dear sweet memaw's recipe she would have made it better than I can 

Maxwell: (kisses him passionately) It will be great 

Montana: Thank you 

(soon after)

Emma: Well I'm tired 

Montana: Then go to bed 

Emma: A Lady needs an escort 

Maxwell: It's not an alleyway its a quarter mile walk 

Emma: Exactly

Montana: Just do it, then come on up here and help me clean so we can....clean (winks)

Maxwell: Um

Maximus: (thrusting motions)

Maxwell: Okay come on Emma 

(walks her back)

Maxwell: This is it 

Emma: (pulls him in)

Maxwell: What are you 

Emma: (starts making out with him) I know you want me

Maxwell: No

Emma: (removes her shirt)

Maxwell: Tits

Emma: (rips off his shirt and resumes making out with him)

Maxwell grabs her breasts and starts making out with her as she rubs her hands up and down his dragon tatted back, he begins to hickey the girl causing her to moan his name in pleasure. soon after she drops to her knees and pulls downs his pants and begins to deepthroat his 10 inch cock causing him immense pleasure as she knows how to suck a dick. They go to the bed and she removes her pants and panties and Max goes right to work eating her out causing her to scream his name in pleasure. He doesn't care about anything except this pussy, he doesn't even think of Montana as he rams his massive cock into her tight pussy and begins thrusting in and out Fucking her hard, harder then anyone has ever fucked her, she keeps yelling harder causing him to just that he's going harder than he ever has and her puss throbs with this massive cock he starts making out with her as he annihilates her tight pussy, that is now his property . She proceeds to squirt all over his massive cock. This feeling is amazing and he cums right away more than ever before and he's so deep in her she spits up some of his cum only to swallow it again.

Emma: Maxwell....

Maxwell: No, Call me Maximus 

Emma: Okay Maximus (starts making out with him)

Maxwell: that's fucking right, your mine now 

Emma: Yes Daddy

Maxwell: Give me 5 mins then I'll fuck you even harder (smacks her ass)

Emma: Can't wait 

Maxwell: Your so much better than that fucking fag, you should get him fired tell the prducers you want me 

Emma: I do

Maxwell: You Belong to me and that....(smells smoke) do you smell that

Emma: Yeah 

Maxwell: (runs outside) what the

(he sees the house on fire)

Maxwell: Oh my god 

Uh oh 

-Epsilon


	10. The Fire

November 26th 2020

Emma: Damn, you ready for round 2 

Maxwell: BITCH THERE IS A FIRE (pulls on his jeans and boots can't find a shirt) fuck it (he runs to the house)

Emma: BUT ROUND TWO!!!!

Maxwell: (reaches the house) MONTANA (crying hard) MONTANA

(he darts for the open door) 

Maxwell: MONTANA!!! (the house is crumbling the stairs collapse) 

Montana: MAX, get out!!!!

Maxwell: (sees him in the living room he's been pinned down by a large support beam on his legs)

Montana: Go, It's no use 

Maxwell: (runs to his side and tries to lift the beam)

Montana: Maxwell!!!!

Maxwell: NO, I'M NOT LEAVING YOU I LOVE YOU (crying hard as he tries to lift the beam)

Montana: (crying hard) I can't have you die for me, please!!!

Maxwell: (screams and then he is able to lift the beam) AHHHHHHH (throws it)

Montana: Oh My god

Maxwell: (looks at his legs they are destroyed and he his a metal rod puncturing his chest) I'm getting you out of here

Montana: (coughs up blood) It's too late 

Maxwell: SHUT UP (drags him out of the burning house)

Montana: (just keeps coughing blood)

Emma: (stood there watching)

Maxwell: 911 RIGHT NOW!!!

Emma: Round Two

Maxwell: YOU BITCH (GRABS HER BY THE NECK AND STARTS STRANGLING HER) 

Montana: Maxxxxxxx

Maxwell: (Let's go)

Emma: (runs away)

Maxwell: Montana (feels his pant's) My phone where is.....fuck just stay with me 

Montana: (caresses his cheek) Maxwell Jenkins

Maxwell: SAVE YOUR BREATH, (crying hard) this is all my fault 

Montana: I knocked over a candle, how is this your fault huh 

Maxwell: Fuck, I think we leave the rod in, HELP SOMONE HELP US

Montana: It's too late for me 

Maxwell: NO!!!! (puts pressure on the wound)

Montana: (crying) Maxy Please stop 

Maxwell: I can't loose you, this isn't how it was supposed to be...without you I have nothing no one....just me and the beast

Montana: I am 100 percent confident, that the man I love Maxwell Jenkins Is stronger than Maximus Straightkins and you will defeat him, 

Maxwell: I was gonna stay with you forever (crying hard)

Montana: I know you are the love of my life....but I am not the love of yours 

Maxwell: No fuck that you are 

Montana: I'm not but thanks for saying it (coughs up a whole lot of blood)

Maxwell: Babe

Montana: I was gonna marry you....you know that

Maxwell: I would have said yes

(transition to a restaurant, Montana on on knee proposing, Maxwell saying yes, as the song married life begins to play, we see the couple in a church getting married on Max's 18th Birthday as they kiss passionately, we transition to the two shirtless lads rebuilding the house together, they smile as they do so, we see Montana panting a room, while Max Struggles to build a crib, next we see a social worker handing the couple a beautiful baby boy, we transition to a soot of fussy toddler, Montana trying to calm it down as Max runs in with a bottle of milk we pan to the wall and we see the name Noah Walker Jordan-Jenkins painted in big green letters. We transition to the couple dropping Noah off to his first day of Kindergarten crying as he runs off, we transition to a six year old Noah watching his dads sign a paper....it says Stefan Montana Jordan-Jenkins, they sign as a new baby is handed to them, we transition to a shot of a 10 year old Noah on Water slide with his little brother as the dads sit on lawn chairs drinking tequila in the dells. We transition to a shot of them selling the ranch and then buying a bigger house as they sign more paper work as 12 year old Noah and 6 Year old Stefan watch it says Parker Maxwell Jordan-Jenkins as a social worker hands them another baby. We transition to a shot of an 18 year old Noah receiving his high school diploma as his parents brothers as girlfriend all cheer him on. We then see Stefan get his diploma and run of the stage to kiss his boyfriend very passionately. We then see Parker get his diploma and run to his dads to hug them tight. we then see Noah embracing his girl as she shows off an engagement ring, we then see Noah enter his dads house holding their first grand baby. We then transition to a shot of a very old Montana making his memaw's pie as 6 grand kids eagerly await Thanksgiving Dinner. Maxwell Smiles and kisses him causing the kids to say ewwwww and laugh, we then transition to Maxwell sat in a wheelchair as he get's to meet his very first great grand-kid we see Montana, cough but smile...we transition to Montana lying in a hospital bed, Maxwell holing his 102 year old lovers hand tight surrounded by their 3 sons, 8 grandkids 4 great grand kids and their baby great great grand son. Montana smiles and gazes upon Maxwell one last time as they light leaves his eyes. we then transition to a shot of Maxwell in his wheelchair holding an Umbrella watching as they lower Montana's casket to the ground on a very rainy day....we then transition to a shot of Maxwell sat alone in his big empty house look at a wall of pictures all the kids and offspring, family stuff, the wedding picture....and the shot of Walker, Stefan, Cruz, Parker, Hayden, Sawyer, Gabe, Zach, Caleb, Noah and himself at the Yosemite sign he smiles as a bright white light shines upon the 110 year old)

Montana: I know you would have and we would have had such a great life, but it wasn't meant to be 

Maxwell: (crying hard) Montana

Montana: Don't forget me

Maxwell: Oh I never could 

Montana: Good

Maxwell: (kisses him extremely passionately) 

Montana: (kisses him back)

Maxwell: Oh Montana Jordan I Love you so much

Montana: Maxwell Jenkins I.......(dies in his arms)

Maxwell: (just breaks down crying embracing his body tight) 

(soon after) 

Maxwell: (builds a pyre and places Montana on it) Montana Jordan, I will never forget you (he grabs a stick from the burning house and lights the pyre)

Montana: (body goes up in flames)

Maxwell: (watches the flames for a good long while before turning toward the exit and walks away no shirt and just a tattered bag with very few items he was able to savage the photo survived) (he steps on something and hears glass break he looks down to see a shattered frame with a picture of Montana in it, he takes the picture of Montana and kisses it before sticking it in his bag and proceeding to exit the ranch as it begins to sprinkle) 

Maximus: Well where to now big guy 

Maxwell: (just walks into the unknown)

What comes next for our lonely man Maxwell Jenkins, stay tuned to find out and let me know your thoughts on the first ten chapters in the comment section down below, thanks

-Epsilon


	11. Pool Boy

At The Baymont by Wyndam in McAllen Texas (December 15th 2020)

Maxwell: (shirtless and cleaning the pool)

Gloria: (enters checking him out) you have been doing such good work this last week and a half Max 

Maxwell: Thanks Miss Esprenza 

Gloria: Please Call me Gloria 

(12 Days Earlier)

Gloria: Maximillian Jordan your 18 Years old from Kentucky 

Maxwell: Yes I am really down on my luck, and I could use any job you have 

Gloria: I see you like being shirtless

Maxwell: Not really buy choice but I don't mind it no

Gloria: We have need for a pool boy

Maxwell: Consider it done I'll work for tips I would like payment in the form of room and board 

Gloria: Amazing 

(today)

Gloria: I have been so impressed Max

Maxwell: Thanks It means a lot 

Gloria: Is it clean 

Maxwell: For the most part yeah 

Gloria: Excellent (she drops her robe) 

Gloria: Excellent (she drops her robe)   
Gloria in her Bikini

Maximus: She want's your 18 year old dick (laughs)

Maxwell: Shut up it was easier to get a job 

Gloria: Pardon 

Maxwell: Nothing Uh my Mom she has a similar Bikini is all 

Gloria: I bet I look much better in it 

Maxwell: Well duh 

Gloria: You Must Join me 

Maxwell: I really shouldn't 

Gloria: I insist 

Maxwell: (sighs and hops in)

Gloria: I'm 35 and single Maximillian

Maxwell: I'm sure you will find the right guy 

Gloria: I think I have (kisses him)

Maxwell: (kisses her back)

Gloria: (starts making out with him)

Maxwell: If we do this I won't be able to stop no matter how much you want me too

Gloria: (removes the bra)

Maxwell: (smirks) you can call me daddy Maximus 

Gloria: Daddy Maximus 

(rips her g-strap off and tosses his suit down and rams his throbing hard cock inside her) 

Gloria: OHHHH YES

Maxwell: BEST PUSSY EVER 

(that night)

Gloria: (sleeping in his embrace)

Maxwell: Fucking Slut (stands up fully nude and grabs his vape he puts a robe on and goes outside to vape) 

Mariana: Evening Max

Maxwell: What's up dish slut (pulls her into his embrace)

Mariana: Stop I'm only 15 

Maxwell: Guess what (whispers) me too 

Mariana: I'm not ready to loose my 

Maxwell: You really don't have a fucking option here (forcers her to her knees and shoves his cock down her throat)

Mariana: (reluctantly sucks)

Maxwell: That's right (blows his vape) 

(the next morning)

Maxwell: (awakens in bed nude with a group of 8 Mexican girls staying the night) Hell yeah 8 Girls (pats himself on the back) Get It Daddy Maximus 

(The TV is on)

Reporter: and sad news this morning Young Sheldon Star Montana Jordan has been found dead in Texas Ranch

Maxwell: (tears up) not watching that (he turns off the TV pulls on his swim suit and goes to work) 

(after work that day he goes to his room)

Maxwell: (looks in the mirror) I hate you so much

Maximus: You Hardly fought me Yesterday It was easy for me to come on out and fuck those 10 chicks

Maxwell: One of those is my boss!!!

Maximus: SHE WANT'S YOU 

Maxwell: NO she want's you this straight tatted, drinking vaping sex machine 

Maximus: Well I do try (laughs)

Maxwell: Your the Reason the love of my life is dead 

Maximus: AWE THE COWBOY YOU GONNA CRY AGAIN

Maxwell: FUCK OFF (throws a book at the mirror)

(it shatters)

Maxwell: (collapses to the ground crying)

(he cries himself too sleep that night on the floor)

Poor Maxwell, cant catch a break can he

-Epsilon


	12. The MILF

December 20th 2020

Maxwell: (cleaning the pool)

Gloria: Maximillian

Maxwell: Yes Ma'am 

Gloria: We need to talk 

Maxwell: Okay 

Gloria: Have you been avoiding me didn't I please you 

Maximus: Hell Yeah you did time to go again 

Maxwell: You were great

Gloria: Well in that case it's going to become a normal thing 

Maxwell: I don't.....

Gloria: You'll do it or your out on the street, besides i have perfect reason to fire you I know you slept with Mariana, you'll move your stuff too my room full time effective immediately and whenever I want that dick I shall have it 

Maxwell: Seems like I don't have much a choice do I 

Gloria: If you want a roof over your head tonight no 

Maxwell: Well fucking you brings me such great joy (kisses her and spanks her)

Gloria: mmmmm yes 

Maxwell: See ya soon 

Gloria: (smirks and leaves)

Maximus: You dog 

Maxwell: Shut up that was you talking and since your not going anywhere anytime soon

Maximus: Yes Max

Maxwell: Take the Wheel I can't be fucking her It has too you 

Maximus: (smirks) Easy as fuck 

Maxwell: (smirks) I can't wait to fuck the fucking tits of that slut (licks his lips) 

(Maxwell knocks)

Gloria: (nude) Welcome 

Maxwell: (throws his suit to the side and pushes her to the bed and starts making out with and grinding her right away

Gloria: mmmmmm

Maxwell: Say my name 

Gloria: Maximilian 

Maxwell: (slaps her hard) NO!!!

Gloria: DADDY MAXIMUS

Maxwell: That's right and you'll do fucking well to remember it!!!!!!

Gloria: PUNNISH ME DADDY

Maxwell: (smirks)with fucking pleasure (rams his 10.5 inch cock in her) 

Gloria: YES DADDY 

Maxwell has given in and let the beast within control his every move but for how long stay tuned to find out.

-Epsilon


	13. A Christmas Surprise

December 25th 2020

Maxwell: (awakens nude in his and Gloria's shared bed) good morning 

(she's in the bathroom)

Maxwell: Every thing okay My dick needs you like now bitch 

Gloria: Something Amazing has Happened Daddy Maximus

Maxwell: You Figured out how to shut the hell up and SUCK MY DICK!!

Gloria: No....I'm Pregnant 

Maxwell: Um I need to go clean the pool (shoves on his trunks and goes)

(In the pool)

Maximus: I am so out 

Maxwell: NO DON'T YOU DARE

Maximus: You wanted me gone so bad though 

Maxwell: I NEED YOU FOR THIS OKAY 

Maximus: Look once there are babies involved I'm out (vanishes)

Maxwell: MAXIMUS!!!

Gloria: Babe (rubs his abs) this is a good thing 

Maxwell: (sighs) of course it is and I will be so happy to meet my son or daughter 

Gloria: (kisses him)

Maxwell: (kisses her back)

Gloria: Not as passionate as normal 

Maxwell: Well I need to control myself If I fuck you to hard I might hurt the fetus 

Gloria: Ohhhhhh Smart Thinking 

Maxwell: Yes 

Gloria: Well your still going to fuck me right Daddy

Maxwell: (sighs) of course babe 

Gloria: Yay! (leaves)

Maxwell: (vomits) Maximus come on (slaps himself) COME ON!!!!!

(but he's not there) 

Maxwell: NOOOO (breaks down crying) I can't do this 

So Yeah Maximus is one Cheeky fucker ain't he, but what else would you expect from him

-Epsilon


	14. A Descion

December 28th 2020

Gloria: Why haven't you been cumming in me 

Maxwell: The Baby, I read it could uh cause defects so I'm holding myself back It's so hard 

Gloria: You could always cum in my mouth 

Maxwell: I could do that OR I can go pick up some Taco's 

Gloria: That actually sounds great

Maxwell: GREAT!!! (get's dressed) I'll be back

(goes to the Taco Place across the street)

Maxwell: When you get off girl cuz I think we could have a hella good time 

Taco Girl: In an Hour meet me out back

Maxwell: I'll be there (grabs his taco's and leaves) I caught you fucker I know your in there 

Maximus: Yeah I need some pussy new and exiting unlike that old bitch in the hotel and Taco Girl got me hard as hell 

Maxwell: YOUR A FUCKING PIG!

Maximus: Yup I'll take over 

(he proceeds to fuck the Taco Girl)

Taco Girl: HARDER 

Maxwell: (goes harder)

Taco Girl: YES DADDY MAXIMUS 

Maxwell: (fills her with cum) hell to the yeah 

(he get's dressed)

Maximus: Alright Good luck with the kid! (vanishes)

Maxwell: FUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sits outside the hotel) I can't do this I'm 15 I can't be a father....and I definitely can't keep sleeping with that woman

(returns)

Gloria: Traffic 

Maxwell: Something Like That

Gloria: (kisses him extremely passionately)

Maxwell: (kisses her back) Taco Time 

Gloria: Maximillian, This is going to be the first of Twenty Kids so we might as well do it what do you say WANNA GET MARRIED!!!

Maxwell: UMMMMMMM!!!!

Well Shit

-Epsilon


	15. Wedding Day

December 31st 2020

Gloria: Good Morning, Husband to be 

Maxwell: Yeah...(kisses her) We can wait a bit it doesn't have to be today 

Gloria: No I can't wait any longer to marry you Today is the....

Ice Agent: Gloria Esprenza, I understand your Green Card Expires today 

Gloria: YUP but it won't matter (embraces Maxwell) WE ARE GETTNG MARRIED and Our Child will be a full American so you can't send me back to Chile 

Ice Agent: I'll be back to see papers tomorrow 

Maxwell: Excellent (gulps)

Ice Agent: (leaves)

Maxwell: You are....using me to stay In America 

Gloria: Our Child won't make it in Chile! This is my business I have nothing back home 

Maxwell: You Manipulated me....and made me get you pregnant so I'd feel like I have too Marry you 

Gloria: But our Love is Real so we don't have too worry 

Maxwell: (sighs go get your dress) I'll meet you at the church

Gloria: (kisses him passionately) I love you 

Maxwell: I love you too 

(she leaves)

(a few hours later his phone buzzes)

Maxwell: It's go time ....time to get married (bumps the dresser and his backpack falls off) oops 

(picks up a picture frame and looks at it)

Maxwell: (tears up) Montana (he breaks down crying)  
Maxwell: (tears up) Montana (he breaks down crying)

(soon after)

Maxwell: (packs a bag he's standing in the lobby) I have too (he set's the swimsuit, uniform, nametag and a Flashdrive on the front Desk)

Mariana: Your 

Maxwell: Give that to her.....for me 

Mariana: Of course 

Maxwell: That Flashdrive is the most important thing

Mariana: Okay

(he leaves)

(at the church)

Maxwell: (standing across the street from it)

Gloria: (frantically looking for him)

Maxwell: Good Luck In Chile...Baby I'll never know (he turns away and walks into the sunset)

Maximus: Smart Choice My Man I am so proud of you!

Maxwell: I did it for Montana....not you 

Maximus: I don't care who the shit you did it for you made the right fucking choice 

Maxwell: (walks off into the sunset) 

Mariana: HE wanted you to have it 

Gloria: (throws it away) I DON'T CARE (runs off crying)

Mariana: (digs it out of the Trash) what's on it (sticks it in the computer) 

Maxwell: Hey, Gloria well if your seeing this I'm long gone and you probably think I'm some jerk and I was ready to marry you I truly was....but then I remembered I can't because I still love another...his name was Montana Jordan....he was the greatest man I ever knew....heck I used his name in my fake Identity....My Real Name is Maxwell Jenkins....I'm 15 Years old....and I'm Gay...well I was....things happened with a witch in New Orleans and now sometimes I turn Straight....Maximus Straightkins......he is the only reason I'm here on The US, Mexican Border and I am sorry....I couldn't marry you....It would have been a loveless and mineable one.....to my son or daughter I bet you'll never see this but if you do know this I do love you....I truly do you would have made staying worth it.....but I had to move on if I do ever find peace in my life I will reach out to you my child....and I only hope someday both you and your mother will understand.....goodbye and good luck in Chile. (video ends)

Well Damn

-Epsilon


	16. The Weed Farm

Somewhere In New Mexico (January 5th 2021)

Maxwell: (walking on the side of the road it's about 87 Degrees with a heat index of 96 Max has been walking for the last five days sleeping on benches using what little money he had but he's pretty much out and he has no water, he hasn't seen a car in a while he sees a plastic bottle on the side of the road he picks it up and hopes for a drop or two but no luck) FUCK (throws it far, he sees a green house in the distance and heads towards it in hopes of some help but he is so dehydrated he's getting dizzy)

Maximus: We are so fucked man

Maxwell: Shut the fuck.....(very long pause) up.....(he's stumbling badly) Fuck (crying, maybe 500 yard from the green house entrance) 

Robot: Danger, Will Robinson 

Maxwell: No shit (falls to the ground) Robot, Help me please .....I.....I'm coming Montana (faints)

(soon after)

Cooper: We have to help him (grabs his flask and pours water on Maxwell)

Maxwell: (regains conciseness) Oh yes (licks up the water)

Cooper: (helps him sit up) Hey now relax take it easy, what are you doing out here 

Maxwell: Danger....Will Robinson 

Cooper: Is that your name bro 

Maxwell: Uh Yeah....what's your name 

Cooper: My name is Cooper Hounshell former and this is 

Chase: Chase Magnum former Actor, you look familiar Will?

Maxwell: I'm nothing I'm just a nobody with a pretty face 

Cooper: Well it's definitely a pretty face that's for sure

Chase: Wow Cooper flirting already 

Maxwell: I don't mind 

Maximus: I do fucking fag 

Maxwell: Shut up

Cooper: Huh?

Maxwell: Not you 

Cooper: (helps him up) so you don't have a home 

Maxwell: Not for a long time no

Chase: Well you'll fit in perfectly here then 

Maxwell: Where is here? 

Cooper: This is the Sheeran Farm's main product....Cannabis 

Maxwell: As in uh Marry Jane

Cooper: Yup we get to keep any faulty product and take it back to camp with us 

Chase: We live in a camp about 5 Miles out we work here from 8am-4pm 

Maxwell: You get paid 

Cooper: Mostly in food, and protection from the police some us got records but we do make a little dough, most people will save up to book passage to well anywhere but here 

Chase: Everyone's got something they are trying to get to what's your story Will

Maxwell: I don't have anything to get to I don't have a plan

Cooper: Well look no Judgment from me cutie (carsses his cheek)

Chase: Fuck him at camp we need to introduce him to Big John!

Cooper: Follow us 

(soon after)

Big John: Why aren't you working who's this blonde stray

Cooper: Big John, he was outside the gates passed out from dehydration he's been on the road for day's but look at him (rubs Maxwell's abs through his tattered shirt) he's fit 

Big John: What's your name son 

Maxwell: Will Robinson 

Big John: Isn't that some Star Wars Character

Maxwell: Lost in Space

Big John: You look capable but your attitude leaves something to be desired 

Maximus: Cuz your an ugly fuck

Maxwell: Sorry Sir, I would love to help 

Big John: Tomorrow it's already 3:45 

Maxwell: Thanks 

Cooper: Come on Let's get you all acquainted and settled in 

Maxwell: That would be nice 

Maxwell has a job now, how do you think it will go for him? Let Me know in the comment section down below, thanks 

-Epsilon


	17. The Camp

At Camp (January 5th 2021)

Cooper: (hops off the pick up truck) come on

Maxwell: (jumps)

Cooper: (catches him) Got ya 

Chase: Welcome to our Camp 

Maxwell: (looks around at the various tents and cooking area along with lots of empty bottles of alcohol and see's a blonde guy making out with some chick)

Cooper: Yo Jake 

Jake: (stands up it's Jake Brennan he was making out with Jenna Ortega) Yes Cooper

Cooper: Meet Will Robinson 

Maximus: (staring at Jenna) PUSSY!!!!!!!

Maxwell: Hi Jake (shakes his hand)

Jake: I'm sort of in charge of this camp yo everyone come meet will, this is my lady Jenna, her two best friends Soni Bringas and Oliva Rodrigo as well as Emily Skinner and Lauren Orlando our ladies, you've already met Cooper and Chase, these are the rest of the guys Ryan, Ryker, Lincoln, Calum, Zack and Dylan 

Maxwell: (checks everyone out) 

Maxwell: (checks everyone out)   
Jake Brennan

Cooper Hounshell  
Cooper Hounshell

Cooper Hounshell  
Chase Magnum

Chase Magnum  
Ryan Gerry

Ryker Farrell   
Ryker Farrell 

Lincoln Markham  
Lincoln Markham

Lincoln Markham  
Calum Dench

Zack Halabi  
Zack Halabi

Dylan Lawson  
Dylan Lawson

Jenna Ortega  
Jenna Ortega

Soni Bringas  
Soni Bringas

Oliva Rodrigo  
Oliva Rodrigo

Emily Skinner  
Emily Skinner

Lauren Orlando  
Lauren Orlando

Maxwell: You all look great for run-aways strays and thugs 

Jake: Is that how Cooper described us that's a cheep way to describe us we all ran away because we had something going on in our live or for some reason so we came here let's all share

(everyone sits around the campfire)

Jake: Me and Jenna just wanted to be together in the great outdoors 

Cooper: My Career was failing and my parents disowned me 

Chase: Same

Ryan: I came out as Gay 

Ryker: Same and got disowned 

Lincoln: I got addict to weed so I left before they could find out 

Calum: I don't know, just to be free

Zack: To explore the world on my own

Dylan: I hated my family 

Soni: My boyfriend he knocked me up as you can see then ran this was 7 months ago 

Olivia: Same for me he got me pregnant and then told me he was joining some sex cult called the alpha's 

Emily: Free Love

Lauren: I had to go before my parents found out about the baby and what I did to make it happen I drugged my big brother and made him fuck me I wanted his dick so bad so I ran away when I found out I was pregnant I didn't have the heart to abort it this was 2 years ago I had a baby boy he got taken from me before I could even name him, that's when I came here 

Maximus: That one needs a man

Maxwell: My Story is a sad one.....I won't go into it I just needed to get away 

Jake: Well this is the Place to do it Will unfortunately we don't have any available tents 

Cooper: He will bunk with me Isn't that right

Maxwell: Yes 

Maximus: NOOOO PICK A GIRL GIVE ME SOME FUCKING PUSSY

Jake: That works well welcome to our little group 

Maxwell: Thanks a Million

Cooper: Come Check it out (leads him to the tent) 

Maxwell: It's rather Intimant

Cooper: Yes I know (smirks)

Maxwell: Do you by chance have a decent shirt 

Cooper: Yeah but you don't need to wear it at camp, just at work 

Maxwell: I know didn't plan too (rips off what's left of his shirt) 

Cooper: Sick Tat

Maxwell: Oh uh thanks 

Cooper: (takes off his shirt) It's so hot 

Maxwell: Yeah It is 

Cooper: (kisses him)

Maxwell: (kisses him back)

Cooper: mmmmmm Will

Maxwell: (starts making out with him)

Maximus: Ugh Fag shit yay 

Cooper: Fuck me, Fuck Me hard 

Maxwell: As you wish 

Well Maxwell is fitting right in ain't he 

-Epsilon


	18. Working on the Farm

January 10th 2021

Maxwell: (picking weed)

Cooper: You have a talent for this

Maxwell: It's not skill to write home about 

Cooper: You don't talk about home much

Maxwell: There isn't anything to talk about.....I went on a road trip with a group of guys.....my parents asked why it was for this guy too choose a boyfriend which that outed me and well they said you can go but you'll never be allowed back so I left, I didn't even tell him that

Cooper: Who Will

Maxwell: Walker....or Montana for that matter

Cooper: As in Walker Bryant 

Maxwell: Yeah he was the guy who organized the trip....I really don't want to talk about this 

Cooper: We don't have too 

Maxwell: (resumes picking weed) 

(just a row over)

Ryan: He's so cute

Ryker: Who

Ryan: Will he's a stud

Ryker: When he walks around camp shirtless I just wanna pounce him

Ryan: I Jerked thinking about him

Dylan: We talking about Will

Ryan: Does he make you Jizz yourself 

Dylan: Duh I'd say that's a given 

(over a row)

Zack: What do you think about Will 

Lincoln: He's competition though 

Calum: There isn't enough puss to go around 

Zack: I'm Pretty sure he's gay

Calum: No he's straight he was flirting with Lauren hard last night all rubbing her and shit 

Zack: Explain his thing with Cooper then

Calum: Just good bro's 

(a row over)

Chase: (picking weed)

Jake: Hey Chase, How's Will doing 

Chase: Coop is helping him out a lot 

Jake: (looks at them) I see that doesn't he look rather familiar to you 

Chase: He's a sexy blonde white boy there are tons like him 

Jake: Including me right

Chase: Yeah but your straight

Jake: Doesn't mean I don't like a compliment 

Chase: Yes, your hot 

Jake: (smirks) Thank You

Chase: (returns to work)

Jake: (looks at Maxwell) Will Robinson I'm keeping my eye on you

(meanwhile)

Maximus: She wants you give her that dick 

Maxwell: NO!!!

Cooper: You okay 

Maxwell: Yeah I just miss-cut this one

Cooper: That's okay my man 

Maxwell: Thanks 

Cooper: (kisses his cheek)

Maximus wants the puss but Maxwell Is putting up a good fight

-Epsilon


	19. The Camp Stud

January 25th 2021

(after a long day working)

Cooper: I'm exhausted Will

Maxwell: Me too

Jake: Robinson a word alone 

Cooper: See you soon (catches up with chase)

Jake: You two a thing

Maxwell: No I don't do that

Jake: Why 

Maxwell: I have my reason's Jake and I don't need to justify it too you 

Jake: I mean I am kind of incharge

Maxwell: By default, I think you'll find it's in your best interest not to fuck with me 

Jake: and why is that (laughs)

Maxwell: (grabs him by the neck) cuz I could snap your neck then go fuck your girl way better than you ever dreamed 

Jake: (chokes)

Maxwell: (drops him) Enjoy your evening Brennan (leaves)

Jake: (coughs)

Jenna: Babe???

Jake: I'm fine (looks towards Max) just keeping my eye pealed on that one 

Jenna: He's kinda cute

Soni: He's a dream boat

Oliva: Best looking guy around here 

Jake: I'm stood right here 

Jenna: Oh Jakey you know your the only person I have eyes for 

Olivia: But if he was in her tent 

Soni: Any girls tent

Emily: Those Legs 

Lauren: Would Spread wide 

(they all laugh)

Jake: Go do your fucking duties instead of wetting yourselves over Robinson (storms off)

(that night sat around the camp fire)

Dylan: So Robinson did you have someone special 

Zack: Maybe one you left behind 

Maxwell: I'd rather not discuss it

Calum: Dude we are a family now 

Lincoln: and you need to open up 

Cooper: Enough

Chase: He doesn't need to shit 

Ryan: except pound me right here right now 

Ryker: Then Me 

Ryan: Then me again

Maxwell: (smiles) perhaps I will

Ryan: Omg did he just 

Ryker: The Camp Stud might consider IT!!

Maxwell: Camp Stud?

Cooper: Everyone is in agreement your the hottest guy here 

Chase: Even the girls

Maximus: PUSSY!!!

Maxwell: Nice 

Cooper: Well we should call it a night 

Maxwell: I'll Join you in a bit (he goes down to a lake nearby)

Lauren: (washing her clothes)

Maxwell: Hey need some help

Maximus: Pussy

Lauren: Sure could 

Maxwell: I'm sorry btw about you and Johnny's baby 

Lauren: It wasn't meant to be 

Maxwell: Some Guy out their will make you very happy

Lauren: I need to wash the clothes I'm wearing (she strips down to her bra and panties)

Maximus: FUCK HER FUCK HER NOW 

Maxwell: You uh 

(she takes those off)

Maxwell: I uh I

Lauren: (starts making out with him)

Maxwell: mmmmmmmm yes (takes off his clothes and starts making out with her)

Lauren: Fuck me 

Maxwell: WITH PLEASURE!!! (he starts fucking her hard)

Lauren: OH YES!!!!!!!!

(meanwhile)

Cooper: I wonder what is taking him so long 

Well Uh oh

-Epsilon


	20. Payday

January 31st 2021

(the group is sat in Big John's office awaiting pay)

Lauren: (all touchy on Maxwell)

Maxwell: (just letting it happen)

Cooper: You'd Better cut that out when John is in here 

Jake: Yes we need to be professional 

(Big John enters)

Big John: What a bunch of Misfit Toys, you came from who knows where to work for me your a bunch of fucking imbuisles thought despite gaining a worker weed sales are down by 2.7% and the amount of not up to standard product is up by 7.6% that is just unacceptable as a result no pay for the month! 

(everyone starts freaking out) 

Big John: I have Spoken! 

Jake: John I'm sure we can come to an agreement 

(he leaves)

Jake: ROBINSON! 

Maxwell: What!

Jake: This is all your fault you have came in here and suduced everyone you have people more concerned about having hardcore sex with you 

Maxwell: I'm sorry I'm hotter than you Jake 

Cooper: Will don't 

Maxwell: (shoves him) I am a total 10 you are an 8 on a good day

Jake: How dare you

Maxwell: Jenna want's me I bet isn't that right 

Jenna: Well I....

Jake: JENNA!!

Chase: LET'S ALL COOL DOWN we need to fouls on getting it back good with Big John

Maxwell: I think perhaps your so called Leader needs to revaluate his life and quite frankly give up on his girl, Jenna I'm so DTF so hmu girl (smacks her ass)

Cooper: (apauled by this behavior) Will

Maxwell: What do you want fag 

(he runs off) 

Maximus: Haha

Maxwell: No fuck (he runs after him)

Cooper: Leave me alone

Maxwell: That wasn't me okay

Cooper: Then who huh! 

Maxwell: Coop, it's hard to explain 

Cooper: Enjoy the girls, whatever this was is done (runs off crying)

Maxwell: FUCK 

Maximus: Just let me be the one in charge you've been slacking anyway just let me your being put through so much hurt and pain and for what give in to me give in too pussy

Maxwell: I don't even care anymore 

Maximus: Well then what are you waiting for 

Maxwell: I'm not.....(looks at Jenna) Jenna

Jenna: Will we 

Maxwell: (starts making out with her) 

Jenna: mmmmmm yes

Maxwell: I knew you wanted me 

Jenna: Fuck me nice and hard

Maxwell: As you wish 

Uh oh, Max has given in to the beast within but for how long

-Epsilon


	21. Baby Daddy

At the Camp February 5th 2021

Maxwell: (fucking Emily hard)

Emily: mmm yes cum daddy 

Maxwell: (he cums in her pussy) you love it don't you slut 

Emily: Sooooo Very Much 

Maxwell: Good, see yea (Pulls on his boxers and leaves) Ohhhh Being Straight is the best 

Cooper: Asshole 

Maxwell: Pardon

Cooper: You Led me on for weeks pretending to like me

Maxwell: Plain and simple you don't have a vagina get one then we can chat babe (laughs)

Chase: Come on Bro (whisks him away)

Maxwell: Fags (shakes his head)

Soni: (blows him a kiss)

Maxwell: (Thrusts his hips)

Jenna: (winks at him)

Maxwell: (winks back) 

Ryker: Be Gay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryan: Yeah Please!!!!!

Calum: I'll be your bitch

Lincoln: No I will!!!

Zack: No Me

Dylan: ME!!

Maxwell: Bro's I ain't no fag sorry (walks off) 

Olivia: That's right boys he's ours!!!

Jake: Alright that's enough work on chores and shit that includes you Robinson

Maxwell: What was that sorry I'm too busy fucking your ex 

Jake: You Piece of shit!!!! I want you gone!!!!

Maxwell: OH Trust me this camp loves me, they girls love me the fags want me I'm hot shit and you are just a washed up failed actor there is a reason no one watched Richie Rich....cuz they picked an ugly ass like you....had they picked me well it would have gotten 10 seasons minimum (laughs)

Jake: (storms off)

Lauren: Will!

Maxwell: Sup uh......Lauren 

Lauren: (kisses him)

Maxwell: (kisses her back) 

Lauren: I have wonderful news 

Maxwell: Yeah

Lauren: I'm Pregnant 

Maxwell: Uh one of the fags went straight right

Lauren: You are the father silly!

Maximus: Awe Hell nah 

Maxwell: Don't you dare 

Maximus: Good luck fag!!

Maxwell: BITCH!!!

Lauren: Oh

Maxwell: No Not you sorry uh yeah that's great if you would excuse me (runs off)

(He sits my the lake)

Maxwell: Come on Maximus don't do me like this 

(nothing)

Maxwell: (breaks down crying) Why did I do this.....I have no one to blame but myself If i wasn't so stupid (throws a rock in the water ad screams) I hate myself 

(fade to black)

Oh Maxwell

-Epsilon


	22. Trying to Makev Amends

February 14th 2021

Maxwell: Coop how many times do I have to tell you that wasn't me 

Cooper: No you showed your true self and you got caught and you think you can just make up for it

Maxwell: (Kisses him passionately)

Cooper: (Kisses him back)

Maxwell: It's hard to explain 

Cooper: Just Explain it for me

Maxwell: Cooper

Cooper: Will Please

Maxwell: I can't (resumes picking weed)

Chase: He's just an asshole 

Cooper: (looks at him) yeah I guess he is

Maxwell: (tears up) excuse me (runs off crying)

(bumps into someone)

Maxwell: I'm Sorry 

Jake: That is IT!!!!

Maxwell: Jake look when I did that stuff I wasn't myself!!

Jake: (kicks him in the balls) YOU BITCH

Maxwell: Ahhhh, Fuck Just please listen too me 

Jake: (punches him square in the jaw) IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO PAY

Maxwell: MAXIMUS PLEASE

Jake: Who's Maximus!

Maximus: Fine 

Maxwell: (grabs him by the neck) Maximus he's your fucking doom that's who he is 

Jake: (choking)

Maxwell: (throws him across the room) 

Ryker: OH MY 

Dylan: Fuck him up Will!

Calum: FIGHT

Zack: FIGHT

Lincoln: FIGHT!!

Ryan: FIGHT!!!

Maxwell: I tried to make amends with you...but you have elected the way OF PAIN!!!!!!!!

The Girls: (all squirt)

Maxwell: Pull up a seat ladies this is gonna be easy (picks up the weed cutters)

Jake: (stands up) You Bitch

Maxwell: (bashes him in the head with them) 

Jake: (falls to the ground) I YE....

Maxwell: (bashes his head again) 

Jake: IIIIIIII

Maxwell: FUCK YOU (bashes his skull in multiple times) 

Jake: (dies)

Maxwell: (keeps on bashing it in) 

Big John: CALL THE POLICE!!

Maxwell: OH NO!!! (stabs him in the throat with the cutters)

Big John: (bleeds out and dies) 

Everyone: (just shocked) 

The Girls: (try to run) 

Maxwell: (smash the button locking them all in the green house)

Lauren: LET US GO!

Maxwell: I'm afraid not! Let's make this clear ladies you are all my property now and my name isn't Will

Jenna: What is it huh!!

Maxwell: DADDY MAXIMUS!!! Now Kneel before me 

(they do) 

Maxwell: Excellent Boys......if you wish to live you'll continue working as normal

(they nod)

Maxwell: Your not to leave this green house....if you do I will find out I will hunt you down I will find you and I will Kill you!....Ladies if you'll kindly follow your master to the bedroom your going to scream for mercy!!! (he takes them)

Chase: I told you 

Cooper: He's a mad man

Chase: We Have to do something about it 

Cooper: (sighs) what do you have in mind 

Well that was something, what do you think might happen, let me know in the comment section down below, thanks

-Epsilon


	23. The Weed King

February 18th 2021

Maxwell: (Max has had a throne put in his office where he sits most days and has his ladies constantly please him they have been only permitted to wear leather bikins and he has them branded with the initials DMS, Daddy Maximus Straightkins over a canabis logo, he himself has gotten a weed tattoo with a crown on it we join Max receiving a blowjob from one of his slaves)

Olivia: You taste amazing Master

Maxwell: Yeah just suck me don't talk 

Emily and Soni: (making out by Max's orders)

Maxwell: Where is The other blonde

Jenna: Lauren she's got morning sickness 

Maxwell: For Fucks Sake ugh just stop you suck bad (slaps her he goes into the bathroom)

Lauren: I'm Sorry Master 

Maxwell: (slaps her hard) I want you to get an abortion or I'll cut that fucker out myself 

Lauren: Of course Master 

Maxwell: Your Getting fucked now

Lauren: She Lies down and just takes it 

(soon after) 

Ryan: Sir

Maxwell: CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY FAG

Ryan: The Kartell is here demanding to see Big John

Ryker: They are armed 

Maxwell: UGH (cums slaps her hard) Abortion (he pulls on his leather pants and nothing else)

Calum: Please 

Dylan: He didn't do anything 

Zack: Yeah Leave him Be!!!

Lincoln: Guys stop he will 

Kartell Guy: (shoots Lincoln in the head yelling things in Spanish)

Maxwell: HEY DORA!!

Kartell Guy: (mad as hell points his gun a him)

Maxwell: (rips the gun from his hands and shoots him with it)

Pedro: Woah....let's calm down here amigos 

Maxwell: Are you Incharge of this Kartell

Pedro: Si 

Maxwell: Well I am The New Sheriff around here Maximus

Pedro: We had an agreement with the old boss 

Maxwell: Yes I see, well get this taco of info through your thick sombrero (slits his throat)

Pedro: (dies)

Maxwell: The Rest of you work for me now any and all profits belong to me DO YOU UNDERSTAND 

Kartell Guy: Si Senior 

Maxwell: Go sell my shit and I won't kill you I have bitches too fuck (enters his throne room)

Chase: This is Getting out of hand he's becoming 

Cooper: The Weed King 

Chase: This was never what I wanted 

Cooper: We are the reason he's alive, perhaps we should remind him off that 

Chase: But what if he reacts poorly 

Cooper: He's still human....there is a good guy inside....surely he has some empthay some respect 

Chase: We Shall see

Do you think Maxwell is still inside him or is this it Maximus, The Weed King, let me know in the comment section down below thanks

-Epsilon


	24. The Plan

February 25th 2021

Maxwell: You Fucking Imbuisle!!

Calum: Sir I am sorry I haven't had adequate rest!

Maxwell: Oh I see well take all the rest you need 

Calum: Really Sir

Maxwell: Really (smiles)

Calum: (embraces him)

Maxwell: (slits his throat) 

Calum: (body falls to the ground)

Maxwell: Ryan, Ryker dispose of the body 

(they nod)

Maxwell: Back to work everyone 

Zack: Yes Sir

Dylan: Yes Sir

Cooper: Sir

Maxwell: (pissed) Yes

Chase: Can we have a chat

Maxwell: Fine come 

(In his Throne room the ladies are cleaning)

Maxwell: Jenna your own BJ Duty (sits down and whips it out)

Jenna: (starts sucking) 

Maxwell: Speak Peasants 

Chase: I well we wondering if just maybe you know 

Cooper: Of course we both yeah

Maxwell: I really don't have time for this bullshit I'm tryna cum here and when two fags are yapping their traps it becomes AWFULLY DIFCULT 

Cooper: We Saved your life out there 

Chase: and to treat us like slaves shows a lack of respect 

Maxwell: Ugh Ladies leave us 

(they do)

Maxwell: Both of you on your knees 

(they stand their) 

Maxwell: NOW!!!!

(they do as they are told) 

Maxwell: (pulls out his dagger and takes a puff of weed)

Cooper: I'm SORRY 

Chase: WE WILL OBEY

Maxwell: (throws the knife between them) REMEMBER THIS MERCY! If you ever defy me again or waste my time that knife will be in your skull (the ladies return) Now leave us 

(they do)

Cooper: Fuck...

Chase: It's time for Plan B

Cooper: Yes

Well uh oh 

-Epsilon


	25. Plan B

February 28th 2021

Maxwell: (awakens in bed with his sex slaves)

Jenna: AHHHH (jabs a fork)

Maxwell: (snaps her wrist and slits her throat)

(The Other Girls Scream)

Maxwell: Soni remove her bikini

Soni: Master 

Maxwell: DO IT!!!

Soni: (Does so)

Maxwell: Eat her out (smirks)

Soni: Sir

Maxwell: (starts strangling her) DO IT NOW 

Soni: (crying does so) 

Maxwell: (licks his lips) Oliva suck her tits 

Oliva: (does so)

Maxwell: Emily Suck my dick

Emily: (does so)

Maxwell: Lauren Lick all this blood up 

Lauren: Master

Maxwell: I wasn't asking 

Lauren: (does so)

Maxwell: Awwww hell yes 

(later that day)

Maxwell: (watches smirking as he makes them dig a grave with their bare hands)

Zack: Sir.....we need a break 

Maxwell: (pulls out a revolver and blows his brains out)

Zack: (dies) THAT'S TWO GRAVES NOW

(they resume digging)

(meanwhile)

Cooper: Last Chance to back out 

Chase: (picks up his gallon of gasoline) let's get this bread 

(they pour it everywhere) 

(that evening)

Maxwell: I'm growing sick of you lot I need new bitches 

Olivia: SO WE ARE FREE (runs for the door)

Maxwell: (blows her brains out) Ladies 

Soni: SIR

Maxwell: DON'T TALK BACK (blows out her brains)

Emily: No sir smoke coming from the green house

Maxwell: (throws on his pants and boots)what the hell (goes out to the green house)

Chase: Join us at the camp fire 

Cooper: Yes Please....ladies go rest

Maxwell: You don't speak to my bitches (notices the gas smell and the not so well hidden stick line 

Maxwell: (snatches the lighter ignites it and shoves them into the weed!)

(the hole house goes up in flames burning Cooper and Chase to a crisp)

(Ryan Ryker and Dylan make a dash for the hills)

Maxwell: (shoots at them and fails to hit them) FUCK

Emily: DIE!!!!!! (stabs him in the eye with a fork!!!!!) 

Maxwell: AHHHHHHH ( Pulls it out of his now destroyed right eye and proceeds to slit her throat with it and and shoves her into the flames) 

Lauren: (twists her ankle) ahh no no no she limps away

Maxwell: (absolutely insane with rage) OH NO YOU DON'T (he runs after her)

Lauren: AHHHH

Maxwell: WAHAHA (he tackles her too the ground)

Lauren: SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!

Maxwell: (rips her shirt off) YOU BELONG TO ME YOU ARE PROPERTY!!!!! 

Lauren: Fine But I will never love you you bloody cyclops no one ever has have they and no one ever will

Maxwell: (looks to the flames)

Robot: Danger Will Robinson

Maxwell: (confused) 

Robot: (with thick Texan accent) Danger Maxwell Jenkins 

Maxwell: What

Montana: Maxwell (shaking his head) 

Maxwell: (tears up) MONTANA (runs to him) 

(but he's really not their)

Lauren: (crawling away)

Maxwell: (looks at her)

(she gets shoot up by Kartell men)

Lauren: (dies)

Maxwell: What Have I done (almost get's shot) Fuck (runs back to the abandon camp)

(Maxwell bandages himself) 

Maxwell: (grabs his bag) I don't want to live like this any longer.......that witch did this to me.......she can undo it (he grabs the bag) New Orleans I'm On My way back, no more Maximus.....only Maxwell 

(he walks off into the desert)

Well Max is heading back and demanding Answers and a cure how do we all see that going, let me know thoughts in the comment section down below, thanks

-Epsilon


	26. Highway to Hell

March 1st 2021, Somewhere in Texas

Maxwell: (gives the hitchhiker thumb to a driver who just drives by) Damn.....I'm gonna die out here and no one cares and no one will even know

Maximus: I will and believe me it's no fucking picnic for me either 

Maxwell: You Deserve to die, your a terrible human being, the only icing on this shit cake I have here is knowing that when I can go down it brings you with me 

Maximus: Well I suppose we will be seeing each other in Hell Maxwell

Maxwell: The Highway to Hell.....(faints)

(a horse can be heard in the distance)

Maxwell: (sits up) what the hell (he sees a man on a horse riding up to him) HELP!!!!!

Montana: (shirtless in a cowboy hat) Hello My love

Maxwell: Am I Dead

Montana: Hop on 

Maxwell: (does) I must have died and now here I am with you (kisses him)

Montana: (kisses him back) your not dead....only hallucinating 5 days in the desert will do that to any man

Maxwell: I'm trying to make it back to New Orleans to...try to get rid of him....that witch did this to me she can undo it 

Montana: and what if she can't what if in trying Maxwell you die huh

Maxwell: (crying hard) then I fucking die what's the point in living when I struggle everyday and when any girl is within in 100 yard he emerges and fucks her!! Do you know what it feels like when he incharge I'm just there, but I feel everything I feel his....our cock as it is rammed into a vagina!!!! I feel him cumming...me cumming....I felt him kill people.......I can't do anything about it! so forgive me Montana if I think dying is a better Alternative to this Hell I live in 

Montana: You have to keep on living Partner, not only to honor my legacy but for those of us who are still alive and still care about you 

Maxwell: No one gives a shit about me 

Noah: I do.....I think about you everyday 

Maxwell: Noah......no you fucking abandon me you wanted to join the house of Epsilon....you fucking played games with my heart for years!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Noah: I wasn't ready to love you but now I am it's never to late Maxy 

Maxwell: Yeah Noah....It is....cuz I am as good as dead 

Noah: Keep moving get to New Orleans do that for......

Montana: Both of us but most importantly 

Noah: Do it for you Maxwell

(flash)

Maxwell: (wakes up on the side of the highway) ugh (he stands up) I have to keep moving.......(he continues his trek across Texas)

Maxwell is resilient but how much more can our poor boy take, stay tuned to find out

-Epsilon


	27. The Waitress

March 5th 2021, Texas/Louisiana Border

Maxwell: (sees a diner) OMG (he darts for it)

Waitress: Welcome 

Maxwell: WATER!!!!!!! (he collapses into a both) 

Waitress: (brings a pitcher)

Maxwell: (snatches it and starts chugging)

Waitress: You Been out there for a while haven't you

Maxwell: (pours the rest on his head)

Waitress: You poor thing (goes to get more) 

Maximus: I wanna Smash 

Maxwell: Oh Shut the fuck up 

Waitress: My Name is Julia how about you 

Maxwell: Uh.....Luke yeah (smiles) 

Maximus: Now give Lukey here a lap Dance!!!!!!

Maxwell: I am Starving 

Maximus: For Pussy 

Julia: Well, Luke here's the menu and more water 

Maxwell: Thank You (he looks it over)

Maximus: Puss (drools)

Maxwell: Omg

Maximus: IT'S BEEN 10 DAYS I NEED A VAGINA AND I NEED IT NOW!

Maxwell: AND I NEED YOU GONE!!!!

Julia: Pardon

Maxwell: Nothing Uh Double Cheeseburger with Bacon with a side of Mac and cheese and Ice Cold Coke!

Julia: Comin right up Darlin 

Maximus: Let me take over lemme get that puss

Maxwell: No

Maximus: Have you thought of how your gonna pay, no and your too pussy to dine and dash

Maxwell: I'll work off my tab 

Maximus: No you fucking won't we don't have time you'll let me fuck the slut as payment

Maxwell: Fuck off

Julia: Here you go Darling (hands it to him)

Maxwell: (starts eating it right away) 

(soon after) 

Julia: Here's your bill

Maxwell: I'm actually flat broke...I was thinking I could work it off doing dishes or something

Julia: I can't do that

Maximus: (smirks) come on Maxwell

Maxwell: (sighs) fine 

Julia: Huh

Maxwell: (maximus takes over) I'm Sure something can be arranged

Julia: I have to call the police (grabs the landline)

Maxwell: (snatches it and shoves her against the wall)

Julia: Oh My

Maxwell: You want me (takes off his tattered t-shirt well what's left) 

Julia: (feels his abs)

Maxwell starts making out with her, she moans as this boy knows how to kiss, he shoves her into the restroom as he rips her outfit clean off and the bra and underwear as he undoes his tattered leather pants she instantly drop to her knees and begins deepthroating his 10 inch cut cock with ease, he moans as she does so good at this Maxwell, well Maximus is enjoying himself very very much as is the young waitress sucking a hot blonde off on the his cock on the clock. Maximus can't control himself any longer and he picks up the chick and rams his cock deep into her vagina causing her to scream his name as he begins thrusting in and out hard not caring whatsoever about hurting her, this is a man who only cares about having a vagina around his cock with no regard for others and not even his own well being. Inside this Kills Maxwell, but this was a better alternative then Jail so he let this Beast within take charge of his life for now. Julia Has gotten into it Moaning Daddy LUKE!!! This goes on for 38 Minutes and then Maximus fills the Waitress with his Seed, causing her to climax as well. 

Maxwell: My Tab

Julia: Paid Off 

Maxwell: Great (pulls out and pulls up his pants ad heads to the dinning room)

Young Biker: Where's that damn waitress huh

Maxwell: Occupied, that's a nice Jacket 

Young Biker: Yeah and 

Maxwell: I want it 

Younger Biker: Fuck of Kid 

Maxwell: That was a demand give it to me, and your pants, boots, gold chain, wallet, keys, and sunglasses, now

Young Biker: (pulls out a switchblade)

Maxwell: I'll take that as well

Young Biker: (lunges at him) 

Maxwell snatches the switchblade with ease, he rams it in his eye picks him up and tosses him across the room, the biker screams in pain crawling away, Maxwell rips it out ripping his eye out he tosses the eye across the room and holds the blade to his neck.

Maxwell: Your Shit NOW!!!!!!

Young Biker: Just take it!!!!

Maxwell: Good choice (starts taking it) 

Young Biker: Who the hell are you 

Maxwell: (smirks) Maximus......Maximus Straightkins (He puts on the clothes leaving the biker in nothing but boxers with a fucked up eye) Oh a vape dope thanks (Looks in the wallet at the ID) uh Owen Joyner, Your Sacrifice is apricated (spits on him and leaves) 

Julia: Omg what happened out here 

Owen: Fat lot of god you were bitch (struggles but stands up) YOUR PHONE NOW

Julia: (hands him the landline)

Owen: (makes a call) Hey, I need a ride bring Jer wit ya we got a punk as kid to catch goes by Maximus Straightkins, see ya soon.

(meanwhile)

Maxwell: (driving the motorcycle) That was fun now let's do this shit 

(he passes a sign that says WELCOME TO LOUSIANA)

Well uh oh, do you think this is gonna come back to bite him let me know in the comment section down below thanks

-Epsilon


	28. 5 Days in Baton Rouge

Baton Rouge, Louisiana March 10th 2021

Maxwell: (stops his bike abruptly he sees he's a hundred Miles from New Orleans) Why am In such a damn hurry to get to New Orleans, Baton Rouge is full of fine young women In need of a bad boy like myself to dick um down (smirks) New Orleans can wait this boy needs some pussy (makes a U-turn) 

(meanwhile)

Charlie: Owen wtf happened dude 

Owen: This Little punk he stole everything 

Jeremy: You Let a kid beat you up and rob you 

Owen: He was fucking tough, look we need to do something he went towards Louisiana

Charlie: How do we search an entire state why would we 

Owen: Dude my Bike, you know it has.....the stuff so we cant involve the police or my ass is busted 

Jeremy: Charlie we aren't gonna do it are we 

Charlie: Owen (tosses him clothes) get dressed we have a kid to find 

(meanwhile)

Maxwell: (outside a strip club he smirks) Oh Yes I'm Home (he enters) 

Woody's Show Club, March 11th, Noon 

Maxwell: (after fucking every girl that night exits the building covered in glitter he collapses to the ground as Maximus briefly fades) I can't live like this....we are going to the witch and we are doing it now (heads for the bike)

Maximus: I don't fucking think so 

Maxwell: IT'S NOT UP TO.......(he regains control) I should sell this phone for some nifty cash (blows the vape) Oh Maximus this town is yours to FUCKKKKKKKK!!!

The Comfort Inn, March 12th, 10 AM

Maxwell: (awakens in bed nude with and entire girls soccer team he had fucked the night before) mmmmm a bunch of hot athletic chicks daddy likey (he slaps all there asses goodbye as he get's dressed and walks by the front desk)

Concierge: I hope you enjoyed your stay sweetie 

Maxwell: I'd enjoy it more if you take that top off 

(she flashes him)

Maxwell: I think you want too go to the bathroom now

(soon after)

Maxwell: (shoves her against the wall and starts making out with young lady) mmmmmmm

Concierge: Yes Daddy fuck me now 

(soon after)

Maxwell: (walks out back into the town)

Random House, March 13th, 8AM

MILF: Oh Please sweetie I'm going to make you a nice breakfast just sit on the couch

Maxwell: Okay Sexy (smacks her ass and has a seat) 

5 Year Old Boy: Are you going to be my New Daddy 

Maxwell: Uh No I just fucked your mom kid, doesn't mean shit let me offer you some advice kid fuck um and dip like this (runs off) 

YMCA, March 14th, 2PM

Maxwell: (swimming laps in the pool)

Lifeguard: (watching him Intently)

Maxwell: (emerges from the pool water dripping over his defined abs) Hey Sexy (smacks her ass)

Lifeguard: Hey what's your name 

Maxwell: You can call me Daddy Maximus (starts making out with her) 

Waffle House, March 15th, 9 AM

Maxwell: Yeah that'll be my order and after you should come sit on Daddies Lap (smacks her ass)

Waitress: Tempting (she goes)

Maxwell: (sips his drink)

TV Announcer: And CBS announced today that production will resume production on the Hit Show Young Sheldon with a New Actor Playing the older Brother Georgie after the sad death of Montana Jordan last November.

Maxwell: (tears up) Montana.....I promised....I have to destroy this Beast Once and for all......(he gets up and goes to the bike) New Orleans Here I come (he drives off)

Well, He got a little sidetracked , but he is back on track now what do you think will happen in New Orleans let me know in the comment section Down Below, thanks 

-Epsilon


	29. The Boys

Waterproof Louisiana, March 15th 2021

Owen: Ugh Another bust of a town I've lost all hope 

Charlie: Don't you talk like that dude I know your not Alex but would he ever give up no he's an optimist 

Owen: Yeah Maybe I was stupid doing this 

Jeremy: You think dude

Owen: You tryna fight dude 

Jeremy: BET

Charlie: ENOUGH (breaks them up) we are Brothers okay we need to get justice okay soooooo we keep searching and do this like you know he'd do for us

Jeremy: Fine, but I'm not okay with this not at all

Owen: (sighs) The search for my shit continues 

Charlie: Yes, Now come on dudes no more fighting

Jeremy: (nods) Okay 

Owen: Hug time (they hug)

(meanwhile)

Maxwell: (stops the bike) New Orleans......(takes a deep breath and enters)

(soon after)

Maxwell: (driving as a rock is thrown at him) what the hell

Bella: Hi Again Maxwell (smirks)

Maxwell: uhhhhhhhh

Bella: The Fan you fucked and left for nothing 

Maxwell: Maximus take this one

Bella: huh

Maxwell: (smirks) babe I'm not a man who settles down you have to understand this cock can't do just one girl

Bella: Your a PIG!!!!!!

Maxwell: (smirking still) yup and you want me to fuck you again don't you slut 

Bella: Yes please (kisses him)

Maxwell: Hmmmmm nawww I don't do repeats 

Bella: Please....I have the house to myself for 10 whole days just stay with me those 10 days and if you want to leave after that you can

Maxwell: Understand that Pussy belongs to me and if you bring friends over their vaginas shall be mine as well

Bella: YESSSS

Maxwell: (smiles) fine 10 days hop on slut (she does and they drive off)

Welp Sidetracked Again, but you guys know Maximus he won't settle down......or will he stay tuned to find out 

-Epsilon


	30. The Witch

Bella's House March 25th 2021

Bella: PLEASE I AM WIFE MATERIAL

Maxwell: Fucking Hell bitch I gave you 10 whole days what more do you want 

Bella: An Entire Life, I Have to tell you something 

Maxwell: I do to go fuck yourself Bitch (gets on the bike)

Bella: Maxwell WAIT!

Maxwell: I told you it's not Maxwell, It's Maximus.......Maximus Straightkins (drives off) 

Bella: (sighs) Sorry Kid....(rubs her chest) looks like your gonna be without a dad 

(soon after)

Maxwell: (takes back over) Enough Maximus It's fucking time! 

Maximus: After everything you are just gonna go to this witch get a potion and destroy me 

Maxwell: YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE EXSISTED, THE SHIT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY BODY AND BRAIN

Maximus: Bitch, your more fit then ever and you even grew an inch and half down south because of all the pussy 

Maxwell: TATTOS, STD'S, IMPRGNATING GOD KNOWS HOW MANY PEOPLE AND THE MENTAL TRAUMA.....you will haunt me forever 

Maximus: I won't let you kill me

Maxwell: and I won't let you have a damn choice you fucking bitch 

Maximus: We shall see......go ahead visit the Witch

Maxwell: With Pleasure (drives off)

(soon after) 

Maxwell: There she is (parks and approaches her)

The Witch: Ah yessss I remember you need another dose 

Maxwell: YOU DID THIS TO ME THIS THING....THIS BEAST LIVES WITHIN ME BECAUSE OF YOU 

Witch: I don't feel an sympathy you took it no one forced you 

Maxwell: I was heart broken.....you can't hold it against me please I need you to destroy him I can't live with him in me (breaks down crying) there must be something you can do

Witch: If this Beast is still taking charge then it is to late there is nothing that can be done at this rate he is his own person who is just as much alive as you or me

Maxwell: There has to be something!!! A way to separate us at least 

Witch: He is an entity but a powerful one and you are his host, to do that we need a new host for him to control 

Maxwell: YOU DID THIS YOU LET HIM LIVE WITHIN YOU!!!!!!!!!!

Witch: He would reject me (laughs) You would need a Male Host roughly your same age soooooo your shit out of luck 

Maxwell: FUCKING BITCH!!!!!! (slaps her hard)

Witch: Hmmmm Seems like he has changed you, soon he will be all that is left and whatever you once where will be gone!

Maxwell: (thinks about strangling her......but decides not to) I WILL FIND A WAY JUST YOU WATCH (runs off)

Witch: (smirks) No you won't (laughs evilly) 

(soon after)

Maxwell: (sits on a park bench) I would neve hit a woman.....but he would......she's right (tears up) I am done for.....I will soon be this Straight Monster forever (breaks down crying) Montana.....I am so sorry.......(pulls out a switch blade) There is always......the easy way out (rolls up his sleeve and puts the blade to his wrist) Perhaps this is the best option.....No one would miss me the world would truly be better off all I have to do is cut (breaks down crying)

Voice: WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!!

Maxwell: (looks up shocked to see Cruz Beckham standing above him)

Cruz: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Maxwell: (breaks down crying) Cruzzzzzz (he drops the knife and cries in his embrace)

Cruz: Oh Bloody Hell, I got you mate.... got you 

YAY CRUZ IS HERE! But can he help to stop the Beast Within?

-Epsilon


	31. The Brit

New Orleans, March 25th 2021

Cruz: (still embracing Maxwell) come on I'm taking you home to LA or Chicago or whatever you want you don't bloody belong here 

Maxwell: I can't Cruz he's in me Maximus and everyday he grows stronger and I grow weaker (breaks down crying)

Cruz: (pissed) we go to that bloody witch and we demand she fix you then!!!

Maxwell: I tried it's over, there is nothing to be done I have at best a few days before Maximus takes over forever 

Cruz: I refuse to bloody believe that! There has to be something we can do

Maxwell: There is (kisses him)

Cruz: (kisses him back)

Maxwell: I want you to fuck me, this will be my last time with a guy make it bloody amazing make it hard please Cruz

Cruz: Maxwell

Maxwell: Please Cruz

Cruz: (smiles) of course I'll fuck you....but this won't be the last time (kisses him)

Maxwell: (kisses him back) We Shall see

Cruz, leads Maxwell to his Tesla he bought with Inheritance and lets him in the back seat where they start making out. 

Maxwell: Mmm Cruz yes 

Cruz: (takes off his shirt) we didn't really fool around much on the trip 

Maxwell: only during the Orgies, you were to occupied with (takes off his jacket) Walker and Stefan

Cruz: Yepppppp and look at us now 

Maxwell: (rubs the abs) mmmmm......ugh I feel him he wants out 

Cruz: You tell that Beast he can try but he doesn't stand a fucking chance against me (smirks)

Maxwell: Omggggg Cruzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Cruz: I'm the most Alpha Male 

Maximus: Sucks he's a fag 

Maxwell: He's talking shit about you 

Cruz: I'm gonna have to fuck you harder now so he can feel it 

Maxwell: Please do 

They remove the rest of there clothes and Maxwell goes to work sucking Cruz's Massive 11.8 inch cock causing the brit to moan in pleasure, Maxwell knows this will be his last cock so he makes sure to make it count. Cruz is determined to please the younger boy he begins deepthroating his 10.7 inch cock pleasing him Ooooooh so much. Cruz and Maxwell 69 each other for a good long while before Cruz lines his cock up with Maxwell's ass and thrusts all 11.8 inches deep within him causing him to scream in joy and pleasure, Cruz begins thrusting in and out of Maxwell causing both such pleasure. Maxwell can feel Maximus fighting to take him over a virus trying to destroy him from the inside out but Maxwell has a good resolve he is able to hold him off but he doesn't know for how long for now he is happy to have this mega hot brit fucking him hard as he can. Cruz is doing his best work right now knowing just what do to please his space boy, this sex is raw and passionate it's messy filled with sweat and lust this isn't a quickie it's true sex, with the intent to cause pure pleasure for everyone involved.....5 hours later, Cruz finally decides to cum inside the boy he has so much built up at this point he cums and see's some of it dribble out of Maxwell's mouth. Maxwell also cums in this moment covering them both in cum they are just covered in it. Cruz collapses into Maxwell's embrace and they fall asleep in one another's arms.

Awe who ships it Cruz and Maxwell? I sure do, Let me know thoughts in the comment section down below, Thanks

-Epsilon


	32. The Host

Cruz's Tesla, New Orleans, March 26th 2021

Maxwell: (awakens in Cruz's embrace) so nice.....fag wake up (punches him)

Cruz: What the bloody hell

Maxwell: (tears up) I'm sorry he's taking over 

Cruz: It's okay Maxy (kisses him)

Maxwell: No you have to go (gets dressed) I can't have him hurt you 

Cruz: Maxy stop 

Maxwell: (breaks down crying)

Cruz: Maxwell shhhhhhh (embraces him) 

Maxwell: Why Cruz, the witch told me we can't get rid of him he's an entity now and he needs a host without one he can't leave me

Cruz: I'm Guessing this Host needs to be a male roughly your age 

Maxwell: Exactly so I'm out of luck!

Cruz: I'm only 4 months older than you 

Maxwell: NO! Absolutely not (crying) I will not burden you with this CRUZ!!! This is my fault (crying hard) I deserve this....me no one else 

Cruz: Maxwell

Maxwell: WE AREN'T DISCUSSING THIS 

Cruz: Your right we aren't (puts on clothes)

Maxwell: CRUZ!!!

Cruz: (grabs him) come on we are going 

Maxwell: NOOOOO!

Cruz: Fine (picks him up and carries him)

Maxwell: CRUZZZZZZ NOOOOOOOO!!!!

(he carries him to the witch) 

Witch: Greetings

Cruz: (set's Maxwell down) LISTEN UP BITCH IS THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN DO!!!!!!

Witch: How rude

Cruz: (shoves her against the wall) I'M NOT HERE FOR FUCKING SMALL TALK DON'T PISS ME OF OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OF AND SMASH IT LIKE A BLOODY FUCKING WATERMELON!!!!!!!!!!!

Maxwell: (speechless just shocked....and turned on by Cruz) 

Cruz: YOU FIX THIS AND YOU FIX IT NOW

Witch: Like I told your boyfriend here he would need a host to transfer the entity too

Cruz: Well then I volunteer 

Maxwell: NO YOU DON'T

Cruz: Maxy I can handle it 

Maxwell: No I will not burden you 

Cruz: Maxwell Jenkins (kisses him)

Maxwell: (kisses him back)

Cruz: (knocks him out) Start the process

Witch: (Nods)

(soon after) 

Maxwell: (awakens nude and tied to a stone table) what the hell 

Cruz: It's for the best 

Maxwell: CRUZ DAVID BECKHAM DON'T YOU DARE!!!!

Cruz: I do dare and it's happening 

Maxwell: Cruz we kind figure something else out you were already bi he will turn you fully straight 

Cruz: Permantely I know, but this is my payment this is what I have to do how I make up for my mistakes, I don't deserve to be happy 

Maxwell: Yes you do Cruz please don't do this 

Cruz: Maxwell you should bloody well know, your not gonna convince me otherwise 

Maxwell: Cruz (tears up)

Cruz: (strips) Do it 

Witch: As you wish 

Cruz: (takes a deep breath and lays down on the table next to Maxwell)

Maxwell: Cruzy

Cruz: Goodbye Maxwell (takes his hand)

Maxwell: (holds his hand tight crying)

Witch: (starts chanting)

Cruz: (smiles) Love ya, you bloody wanker 

Maxwell: I love you too Cruz Beckahammmmmmmm (screams in Pain)

Cruz: (takes a deep breath)

Maximus: WAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Maxwell: (a black smoke can be seen coming out of Maxwell as Maximus leaves his body)

Witch: (still Chanting)

Maxwell: (the tattoos and piercings vanish from his body as Maximus is now fully gone) Oh My (he passes out) 

The Black Smoke: (hovers above Cruz)

Cruz: Ight you bloody Wanker do your worst . 

The Black Smoke: (enters Cruz's body) 

Cruz: (screams in pain as it enters him)

(flash of light)

Walker: Cruz

Cruz: (wakes up in a white room)

Walker: Cruzy

Cruz: Walker....I am so

Walker: Shhhhh

Stefan: There is no need to worry love 

Cruz: Am I dead 

Walker: Does this feel dead to you (kisses him passioantely)

Cruz: (kisses him back) No, but how are you here 

Stefan: We are always with you 

Nadav: and so am I

Cruz: (instantly tears up and runs to him and kisses him passionately)

Nadav: (kisses him back)

Cruz: Nadav I am so sorry for what......

Nadav: Shhhhh it's gonna be hard but your are tough and powerful your Cruz Beckham

Walker: Always remember who you are 

Cruz: Walker I

The Black Smoke: (begins to fill the room) 

Cruz: I WILL WALKER!! I WILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Stefan: (is absorbed by the smoke)

Nadav: (is absorbed by the smoke)

Walker: I love you Cruz (smiles as he is absorbed by the smoke)

Cruz: I love you too always (he is absorbed by the smoke)

(flash of light)

The Witch: (stops chanting) 

Cruz: (wakes up)

Witch: Is it done tell me what is your sexual orientation Mister Beckham 

Cruz: (sits up and checks himself out) Yes this body will do quite nicely 

Witch: It worked quite nicely I see 

Cruz: (looks at Maxwell) Is he okay 

Witch: What's it to you 

Cruz: It's nothing

Witch: Don't tell me you've grown to care for boy

Cruz: My Host does.....as do I

Witch: He was weak you made him strong but this specimen (checks Cruz out) You will rule this town 

Cruz: Yes I will (smiles) but not with you 

Witch: You Promised me!!!

Cruz: Susan you have served me well all these years but your an old bat now 

Susan: I DID THIS FOR YOU FOR US YOU PROMISED IN 1947 

Cruz: (snaps her neck)

Susan: (dies instantly)

Cruz: Bloody Hell that bitch was annoying (looks at Maxwell he pats his head and lies a jacket on his crotch) The Zultaran Empire Sends Their Regards 

(he walks off into the town)

Well that was certainly something

-Epsilon


	33. The Zultarans

A Long Time Ago, In A Galaxy Far Far Away

A black smoke can be seen entering a throne room and it materializes a short creature with a greenish grey skin and eyes black as night 

Gen. Karazan: (speaking Zultaran) My Lord It is as we feared the Kalsanights attack is too much for our forces to handle 90% of the fleet has been destroyed and they have breached the planet's core we have hours at most 

King Harsakan: (perplexed) There is nothing we can do 

Gen. Karazan: No sir

King Harsakan: You have served your kingdom well 

Gen. Karazan: If its all the same with you I'd like to die fighting 

King Harsakan: Go 

(he does the king goes into his smoke form and goes to the bedroom and re materializes)

Queen Quilsadina: My love please tell me you bring good news 

King Harsakan: (shakes his head) we have hours at most 

Queen Quilsadina: (grasping her baby tight) then all is lost our species will be forgotten 

King Harsakan: No my love our future lies with him (points to the baby) 

Prince Gadarkan: (coos) 

Queen Quilsadina: In Gadarkan

King Harsakan: Our scientists have been researching for years they have found a planet that shall do fine the species is primative and shall be easily influenced by our powers he shall be sent with a mission....a mission of reproduction he shall get as many woman pregnant as he can so that our species may live on

Queen Quilsadina: How will he get there

King Harsakan: Follow me 

(they smoke into a bay)

King Harsakan: My love place Gadarkan into this pod

Queen Quilsadina: Alone 

King Harsakan: It's the only way 

(she reluctantly does so)

King Harsakan: Gadarkan

Prince Gadarkan: (coos and looks at him) 

King Harsakan: We will always be with you my son, now go make this planet yours to rule (he closes the pod and launches it)

Queen Quilsadina: (cries into her husbands arms)

King Harsakan: (embraces her as the pod flies off) 

(the pod flies away as the planet crashes in upon itself)

158 Years Later........Roswell New Mexico July 1947

the pod crashes into the field of an farmer

Farmer: what in the lords name was that (he looks at the crash)

Prince Gadarkan: (emerges from the crash looking to be the size of an average 12 year old) 

The Farmer: (coming towards the crash) 

Prince Gadarkan: (smokes away) 

(a few days later)

Susan: (driving her son)

Frank: ugh mom I'm tired are we there yet 

Susan: We will get there faster if you stop asking 

Frank: I miss dad (pouts)

Susan: Me too but Hitler took him from us 

(the smoke goes up the tailpipe)

Frank: (sees the smoke) mommy 

Susan: Quite! 

Frank: But Mommy! 

Susan: (ignores him)

Frank: (the smoke fills his lungs) Mom (coughs)

Susan: What 

Frank: (coughing hard)

Susan: Frankie are you okay 

Frank: Yes mother....pull over 

Susan: Why son

Frank: Do it

Susan: (she does so not able to resist for some reason)

Frank: Excellent now (pulls her into a passionate kiss)

Susan: (kisses him back)

April 2nd 2021, New Orleans

Cruz: (Gadarkan) That's the way to do it 

Random Chick: (blowing him) It's an honor to blow you Cruz 

Cruz: Yes I know I'm fucking gorgeous

Random Chick: Mhm

Cruz: (checks himself out in the mirror) Yes I have found the perfect host

(meanwhile)

Maxwell: (has water dumped on him and he gasps for air)

Officer: Good your not dead

Maxwell: I....where is Cruzy 

Officer: Who

Maxwell: why am I, where am I

Officer: What's your name son

Maxwell: Maxwell Jenkins....um can you find me some clothes 

Officer: Of course kid

(soon after)

Maxwell: (now dressed) thank you

Officer: You sure you don't need anything

Maxwell: Yes, just let me know if you find Cruz

Officer: Will do 

Maxwell: (looks to the busy mean streets of New Orleans) Oh Cruz, you helped me so now it's my turn I'm going to find you and I am going to save you (heads into the streets)

Well, that was an intresting chapter for sure but a new one well new genre sci-fi something I love brought into all this what do you guys think about this the beast within being a horny alien symbiote on a mission, let me know thoughts in the comment section down below, thanks

-Epsilon


	34. The Fringe Beckham

June 10th 2016, London England The Beckham Household 

David: (playing football with his son's) Brilliant Goal there Brook you take after your old dad don't ya 

Brooklyn: Yeah I guess so

David: and Romeo you did an excellent job as well good job blocking son

Romeo: Yeah I make a good goalie don't I 

David: Yes son 

Cruz: What about me dad did I do good 

David: Uh Yeah of course bud (picks him up)

Cruz: (smiles)

David: Love you son (kisses him)

Cruz: (kisses him back) thanks daddy 

David: (puts him down) now I have things to do play nice you three (he leaves)

Cruz: (very proud of himself) 

Brooklyn: Dad was just being Dad Cruz, you were bloody rubbish 

Romeo: Brooklyn be nice

Brooklyn: No, Romeo Cruz isn't a baby anymore he's treated like the one a bittle babby 

Cruz: I'M NOT A BABY

Brooklyn: and yet your throwing a temper tantrum 

Cruz: I'm telling!!!!

Brooklyn: Like a little bitch 

Romeo: BROOKLYN!!!!

Cruz: MOMMY!!!!!

Brooklyn: Yes Run to mommy you little weasel

Cruz: AHHHHHHH (charges him)

Brooklyn: (steps out of the way)

Cruz: (face plants in the dirt) 

Brooklyn: (laughs) Oh Cruz you make me laugh Little bro

Cruz: (crying)

Brooklyn: (crouches beside him) Listen Cruz your the third son your nothing your just a fringe member of the family you'll go down as David and Victoria Beckham's son nothing more you have no future in football cuz you bloody suck you'll live a blessed life though....off of Mommy and Daddies money cuz they care all about there precious Cruzy well here's a dose of reality kid your fuckin pathetic (spits on him) 

Cruz: (breaks down crying)

Brooklyn: (leaves)

Romeo: Bloody Hell (runs to Cruz and Embraces him) stop it 

Cruz: What if he right Romeo I am just pathetic 

Romeo: Cruzy stop that your talented just you take after mom dude you can sing!!!!

Cruz: Yeah I want to sing but Brooklyn says that's gay 

Romeo: And that's a problem 

Cruz: Well no

Romeo: Liking Boys is perfectly okay Cruzy and hiding your talent because of fear that is bloody shame Cruz Beckham your a talent and I know you have I bright future ahead 

Cruz: (smiles) you think so Romeo 

Romeo: I know so (looks in his eyes)

Cruz: Thanks 

Romeo: (kisses him passionately)

Cruz: (kisses him back) 

Present Day, April 10th 2021 

Random Chick: Awwww yes that was amazing 

Cruz: I bloody know I am a certified stud in bed and just in general

Radom Chick: You Beckham's do amazing work

Cruz: You have slept with another bloody Beckham 

Random Chick: Yeah your oldest brother 

Cruz: Brooklyn is still here 

Random Chick: Yes 

Cruz: Thanks slut (kisses her and slaps her) I have a brother to pay a visit too 

(soon after)

Brooklyn: (working out in the boxing ring) 

Cruz: (enters) Still bloody slumming it in New Orleans I see 

Brooklyn: Not in Juvey anymore huh well that's great 

Cruz: (pissed) You would have known if you had come to the trial like Romeo did 

Brooklyn: Romeo is to soft on you Cruz and so were mom and dad but your 16 now and your a fucking lunatic I heard what you did If I was that Judge Cruz I would have let your ass rot 

Cruz: (climbs in the ring) your own brother really

Brooklyn: Your nothing more then an Insane faggot, I wish we weren't brothers because you Cruz are a disgrace to mom and dad's legacy 

Cruz: Is that so

Brooklyn: Yeah go ahead and cry like the little bitch you are 

Cruz: (smirks and punches Brooklyn in the face)

Brooklyn: FUCK.....MY NOSE

Cruz: DON'T FUCK WITH ME BROOKLYN

Brooklyn: You might have some muscle but I'll take you in a fight easy

Cruz: (pins him down with ease) Really

Brooklyn: (can't get up) The Hell what steroids are you bloody on

Cruz: My host is so conflicted so much hatred but yet he still loves you.....he has such a good heart he really does 

Brooklyn: Are you high CRUZ

Cruz: A shame.....your stuck with me (snaps his neck)

Brooklyn: (dies instantly)

Cruz: (a tear runs down his face) I know Cruz.....I know but it was what's best (absorbs Brooklyn's body with black smoke) Looks like he was the real Fringe Beckham

(meanwhile)

Maxwell: Please His name is Cruz 

Waitress: Sorry Bud I haven't seen him

Maxwell: (sighs) fuck can I get aa water then

Waitress: Of course 

Maxwell: (sits at the table) fuck how am I going to find him in this massive City 

Owen: (across from him) Well we found you finally 

Maxwell: Oh Shit (makes a dart for the door)

Charlie: (blocking it) I don't think so 

Maxwell: (runs for the emergency exit)

Jeremy: Nope

Owen: (still at the table) Have a seat little buddy 

Maxwell: (sits down)

Owen: It's time to pay 

Well uh oh they found him what do you think happens next and the whole thing with Brooklyn and Cruz, let me know thoughts in the comment section down below, thanks

-Epsilon


	35. The Diner Confrontation

April 10th 2021

Owen: You are one hard man to track down

Maxwell: Just leave me alone I have things to do (stands up)

Jeremey: (sits him back down) have bite won't ya 

Charlie: You have to answer for your crimes 

Owen: So why don't you start with a name 

Maxwell: (sighs) Maxwell Jenkins

Jeremey: Lost in Space, I thought it was you 

Owen: Shhhhhhh Why would you do what you did Max 

Maxwell: You wouldn't believe me if I told you 

Charlie: Try us 

Owen: You'd be surprised 

Maxwell: I was possesed by a horny alien symbiote

The Boys: (laugh their asses off) 

Owen: Your Funny Kid 

Maxwell: I'm serious

Charlie: Really 

Maxwell: No Bullshit 

Owen: So the Horny Alien made you do it 

Maxwell: YES HE DID! HE USED MY BODY TO DO THINGS AWFUL THINGS RAPE WOMEN IMPREGNATE THEM, AND SO MANY VILE THINGS YES I STOLE YOUR DAMN BIKE BUT THAT IS THE LEAST AWFUL THING HE DID WITH MY BODY I LOST SO MUCH BECAUSE OF HIM....MONTANA (breaks down crying)

Jeremey: Oh My God 

Charlie: Dude just ask him for the bike back and let's leave him alone 

Owen: He needs to pay 

Charlie: Hasn't he paid enough 

Owen: (sighs) fine where is the bike 

Maxwell: I don't know Cruz he has it and the symboite within him now 

Owen: Cruz????

Maxwell: CRUZ BECKHAM! HE IS IN THIS TOWN RIGHT NOW DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT I NEED TO FIND HIM AND SLAY THE BEAST ONCE AND FOR ALL

Owen: (looks at Charlie and Jeremey) Well then how can we help. 

Maxwell: Help??? Why would you

Owen: Let's just say I need that Bike back and badly 

Maxwell: Well the first step is finding Cruz 

Owen: Well then let's go 

(meanwhile) 

Cruz: (fucking some girl) That's right take it in your puss

Stacey: mmmm you fuck just like that one boy did the boy who tried to take over my dad's gang 

Cruz: Yes I know, I know him well

Vernon: What the hell are you doing with my daughter 

Cruz: Fucking the slut

Vernon: WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!

Cruz: (sighs) Ugh here we go again (snaps his neck)

Stacey: NO DADDY

Cruz: (grabs her neck) I'm your daddy now and I am going to use you and fill you with LOTS AND LOTS OF BABIES 

Stacey: Noooooo

Cruz: (using his powers) Yes

Stacey: Yes Daddy

Cruz: That's right (kisses her) now to deal with body (absorbs his body) mmmm tasty, clean the spittiage 

Stacey: Yes daddy

Cruz: (hand trembles but he quickly stops it) Now to Impregnate more Women in the Name of the Zultaran Empire. 

Well that went as good as can be expected

-Epsilon


	36. The Hunt for Cruz

April 12th 2021

Maxwell: (outraged throws some shit) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

The Phantoms: (look at each other in concern) 

Owen: Say Kid? You doing okay

Maxwell: NO OF COURSE I'M FUCKING NOT 

Jeremey: Language 

Charlie: Not the time 

Owen: (sighs) Have a seat kid 

Maxwell: I'm fine we have to keep looking

Owen: SIT DOWN 

Maxwell: (Pissed does so)

Owen: It may be time to cut our losses 

Maxwell: (stands up pissed) and Abandon Cruz!

Charlie: He may have abandon town 

Jeremy: We will never find him

Maxwell: I thought that damn bike was so fucking important 

Owen: It is but it's gone and so is your friend 

Maxwell: Because of me and how do you think that makes me feel huh! It makes me feel Awful Cruz he did this for me, I told him not (getting very upset) I damn well told his ass not too but he did anyway and now he has this THING INSIDE HIM AND IT'S MY FAULT (breaks down crying)

Charlie: It's time to go 

Jeremey: Yeah back to the have we have done what we can

Owen: Cut your losses kid (pats his back) Go home (they leave)

Maxwell: (crying) No we don't have the time to cry (wipes his tears) I will find you Cruz (gets up and resumes the hunt)

Cruz: (fucking a group of whores) YESSSS ALL OF YOU TAKE MY JUCIES LET THE ZULTARAN'S FLOOW THROUGH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (laughs evilly) 

Stacey: Cruz what is the meaning of this 

Cruz: Ugh My queen do you need something 

Stacey: An explanation as to how you think I'd be okay with this betrayal

Cruz: Your delusional (laughs) and pathetic (grabs her by the neck) 

Stacey: Cruz (gasping for air0

Cruz: No, your nothing I have one purpose that is to impregnate your species and then my sons will conquer this world and ZULTAR WILL LIVE AGAIN!!!

Stacey: Your insane

Cruz: and your a dead slut (snaps her neck)

Stacey: (dies instantly)

Cruz: (absorbs her body) Tasty (looks at the group of sluts) You ladies are now Property of The Zultaran empire you will be kept for purposes of impregnations! Faulier to comply will result in execution IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!!!

ALL: YES MY KING

Cruz: Good (smirks and feels a weird tingle in his hand) what the (his hand goes grey then turns into black smoke but quickly restablizes) Hmm very intresting but no matter now then BAKC TO IMPREGNATION!!!

Hmm Cruz seems pretty far gone but can Maxwell change things will he find him and what was up wit that little tingle let me know what you think is going to happen in the comment section down below thanks 

-Epsilon


	37. Finding Him

April 20th 2021

Maxwell: (exhausted) Cruz.........Cruz...(falls to the ground) Cruz......I must find him.........I.......Cruz........Danger Will Robinson (loses consciousness) 

Montana: (in just a cowboy hat on his horse) Hot Damn Cowboy 

Maxwell: Monty 

Montana: Hop on (extends his hand)

Maxwell: (takes it)

Montana: (pulls him up)

Maxwell: I have missed you so much (kisses him passionately)

Montana: Yeah and now we can be together partner forever 

Maxwell: I'm dead 

Montana: Well now not quite but mostly yes....if you want it's entirely up to you 

Maxwell: I recognize this place I think

Montana: It's my ranch just cleaner and brighter 

Maxwell: Less...alive 

Montana: This is what you call Purgatory and well Max If you want to you can cross over 

Maxwell: And spend an eternity with you 

Montana: Yes but could you really rest in peace knowing what you have left behind

Maxwell: Cruz.....I have to help him Montana but i have been looking for weeks and I just I don't have any hope left 

Montana: You have unfinished business my friend 

Maxwell: Yes.......I want to just give up and be with you 

Montana: I know (caress his cheek) but your story isn't done yet

Maxwell: I need help 

Montana: I can help you 

Maxwell: Really 

Montana: Yes (pulls him into a passionate kiss) 

Maxwell: (kisses him back)

(flash of light)

Maxwell: (awakens outside Vernon's club) The Club.....(looks up) thank you Montana.....here goes nothing (he enters) 

(he says nude women cleaning the floors and working as slaves)

Maxwell: VERNON!!!! YOU SICK FUCK

Cruz: (comes down) This hasn't been his place for a long time Mister Jenkins 

Maxwell: CRUZ!!!

Cruz: (smirks) After all that time we spent together your that dumb 

Maxwell: (instantly mad) Maximus 

Cruz: (smirks) That was so fun being Maximus Straightkins I made you a god and you just threw me away I feel cheated 

Maxwell: Your a parasite! and you are infecting my Friend!!!! I WON'T LET YOU

Cruz: I already Have (laughs evilly)

Maxwell: LET HIM GO (drops to his knees) YOU CAN HAVE MY BODY JUST LET CRUZ GO (breaks down crying)

Cruz: (smirks) No this body gets more ladies and he gets me closer towards my goal you didn't you fought me he just gave in right away 

Maxwell: To save me (still a crying mess)

Cruz: OH Maxwell.....you sad pathetic excuse for a human being I will miss you when you perish 

Maxwell: GO on....kill me 

Cruz: Today (laughs) Oh your not going to die today oh no no you will die when my sons rain fire down upon you shouting the name of their King. KING GADARKAN!!!!

Maxwell: I won't let that happen!

Cruz: Maxwell you'll never defeat me I can kill you before you even take another breath the only reason you are alive right now is because that is what I have bloody well allowed

Maxwell: I think Cruz allowed it....I know your in there brother and I will save you 

Cruz: My host Cruz Beckham.....Is dead and you will be too if you return Leave New Orleans Maxwell run home to Noah 

Maxwell: Cruz......I will save you 

Cruz: Then you will die trying (smirks)

Maxwell: (runs off)

Cruz: Pathetic (has another tingle a bigger one this time)

Slave Girl: My King??? 

Cruz: AHHHHHHHHHHH SUCK MY DICK!!!! (she does so)

(outside)

Maxwell: (see's the bike) I wonder.........(he takes it and drives off) 

(soon after)

Jeremey: OH my god look 

Charlie: I can't believe it 

Owen: My Bike!!!!!

Maxwell: (gets off it) I need your help 

Owen: Name it 

ooooh I wonder what he needs help with stay tuned to find out

-Epsilon


	38. Flying Solo

April 21st 2021

Cruz: (being sucked by a slave girl) mmmmm this here this is the life 

Slave Girl: Um Sir 

Cruz: Busy here 

Slave Girl: You should look outside and see this 

Cruz: WHAT!!

Slave Girl: I can't explain (music starts)

Cruz: What the bloody hell (goes outside)

Maxwell: (on a stage with the Phantoms) There is the man of the hour MIster Cruz Beckham!!!

Cruz: King Gadarkan!!

Maxwell: (singing) If I leave you on a bad note

Leave you on a sad note  
Guess that means I'm buying lunch that day  
I know all your secrets (points to him)  
You know all my deep-dish (points to himself)  
Guess that means some things they never

Cruz: Stop this infernal racket you pathetic swine

Maxwell: (jumps off the stage) They never change

We both know what I, what I  
What I mean  
When I look at you, it's like I'm looking at me

Cruz: I'LL KILL YOU 

Maxwell: My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo

My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you

Cruz: (tears up) Stop that 

Maxwell: Yeah, you know who I'm likin' way before I liked them, duh

'Cause you liked them first (shows him a picture of Walker)   
And if somebody hurts you, I'm gonna get hurt too  
That's just how we work, yeah, that's just how we work (takes his hand) 

Cruz: (trembling as he begins phasing in and out)

Maxwell: It will never change

We both know what I, what I  
What I mean  
When I look at you, it's like I'm looking at me

Cruz: NO STOP I AM KING THIS WILL NOT STOP ME I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!

Maxwell: My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo

My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you

Cruz: (collapses to the ground) STOP IT AHHHHH!!!

Maxwell: My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo

My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you  
Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you (kisses him extremely passionately) you.....(song ends)

Cruz: Pathetic Mortal you thought a fucking song can defeat me!!! NOW YOU SHALL DIE (charges him but stumbles he's having massive issues)

Maxwell: ISSUES GARDARKAN 

Cruz: AHHHH BECKHAM STOP THIS AHHHHHHHH (collapses to the ground and has a seizure)

Maxwell: GET OUT OF HIM GET OUT NOW!!!!

Cruz: (screams and the black smoke escapes his body)

Maxwell: That's all you are Gadarkan black smoke 

The Black Smoke: (goes towards Maxwell)

Maxwell: (pulls out a fan and blows the smoke away)

The Black Smoke: (flies away) 

Maxwell: CRUZ (runs to his side)

Cruz: (unconscious) 

Maxwell: Come on Cruzy wake up don't be dead please don't be dead!

Cruz: (nothing)

Maxwell: (starts performing CPR) COME ON BECKHAM!!!

Cruz: (nothing)

Maxwell: (crying hard) COME ON!!!!!!

Owen: He's gone

Maxwell: Cruz.......no (breaks down crying and embraces his body)

Cruz: (dead) 

Maxwell: Cruz David Beckham.....I am so sorry I will never forget this what you did for me........I love you (kisses him one last time) Goodbye Cruz

Cruz: (gasps for air) 

Maxwell: OH MY GOD 

Cruz: (coughing) Maxy....what the bloody hell happened

Maxwell: (kisses him again)

Cruz: (kisses him back) So we got him then the beast within he's

Maxwell: Gone that's right 

Cruz: I did things as him.....terrible things 

Maxwell: Shhhh me too but we can't dwell on it come here you (they start making out)

The Phantoms: Clap 

The Black Smoke: (Watching from above he flies off into the distance) 

April 30th 2021, Los Angeles California 

Producer: Excellent work today, sir 

Joshua: Yeah thanks 

The Black Smoke: (see's him and decides that he's the one it quickly posses his him)

Joshua: Ack (clutches his chest)

Producer: Are you Okay!?

Joshua: (stands up) Yeah I just need some good pussy to continue my mission (smiles)

Introducing 

Joshua Bassett as King Gadarkan   
Joshua Bassett as King Gadarkan 

Well uh oh that isn't good but at least Cruz Is Okay 

-Epsilon


	39. A Bit of a Fixer Upper

May 3rd 2021

Cruz: (pulls up to a run down ranch in Arizona) Bloody Hell how much did you pay for this 

Maxwell: 500 as is 

Cruz: Maxy It's bloody shit 

Maxwell: It's as is and yeah she's a fixer upper but so what I can handle It 

Cruz: Correction (takes his hand) We Can 

Maxwell: Cruz you don't have too I'm sure your dying to get back to LA

Cruz: I have nothing there for me 

Maxwell: Romeo?

Cruz: Maxwell Listen I had some motives beyond finding you 

Maxwell: What 

Cruz: (kisses him passionately)

Maxwell: (kisses him back) Cruz

Cruz: I'm staying with you because I love you.........I have money though Maxy I can buy us

Maxwell: No, So she's a bit of a fixer upper, so it's got a few flaws, so you an me can fix this fixer upper up with you.

Cruz: Did you bloody quote frozen 

Maxwell: I'm ashamed of myself too 

Cruz: Your Adorable (kisses him)

Maxwell: (kisses him back) 

Cruz: (gets out of the car) Well I guess we should get to it then (pulls of his shirt)

Maxwell: (pulls of his) I suppose we should 

Cruz: I like you better without the tattoo 

Maxwell: So Glad it vanished 

Cruz: Let's do it......babe

Maxwell: (smiles) Yes Babe 

Cruz: This will take ages 

Maxwell: I know but I'm ready this is where I want to settle down 

Cruz: Well then what are we waiting for.....

Maxwell: Fuck it (starts making out with him)

Cruz: (picks him up) mmmmmmmmm

Maxwell: Fuck me Cruz David Beckham 

Cruz: (smirks) I was bloody hoping for that (throws him in the back seat)

Maxwell: mmmmmm, then we get to work 

Cruz: As you wish babe oh btw happy 16th birthday 

Maxwell: I completely forgot glad someone remembered (smirks) 

(the new boyfriends have very passionate sex before beginning the next chapter of their lives on a nearby mountain top)

Joshua: (looking down at them) You can't hide from me.....Maxwell Jenkins and Cruz Beckham you are officially enemies of the Zultaran Empire and I will crush you as I would any other enemy 

Well Uh oh but hey Cruz and Maxwell do we ship it or nah, let me know in the comment section down below thanks

-Epsilon


	40. A Life of Bliss in Arizona

May 25th 2021

Maxwell: (awakens in his newly finished bedroom in the embrace of his boyfriend)

Cruz: Good morning you bloody wanker 

Maxwell: mmmm how long have you been awake for babe

Cruz: Oh about an hour but I didn't have the heart to wake you 

Maxwell: Awe Cruzy (kisses him)

Cruz: (starts making out with him) horny boy 

Maxwell: Shut up and fuck me 

Cruz: Oh yeah Baby boy 

Maxwell: (pulls Cruz's boxers down and starts deepthroating his now 12 inch cock)

Cruz: Mmmmm yes you know just how to suck me baby boy 

Maxwell, continues to suck his british lover pleasing him very much, they have fucked at least twice a day since moving to this ranch it was starting to shape up the inside was practically done the rest of the property needed work yet but between the two it would prove to be child's play. Cruz flips Maxwell over and pulls his boxers down and starts eating his favorite ass out, Maxwell just how good Cruz is with his tongue and he can't help but moan as Cruz lines up his foot long cock with Maxwell's ass and starts thrusting in and out vigoursly as he has done on the daily for the past four weeks, they both new they had work to do on the ranch but somehow Sex always took priority. Maxwell has gotten so used to Cruz's massive british dick in is ass it just slips right in but feels no less great each and every time, Cruz feels that all to familiar tingle in his cock and he fills Maxwell with his sweet british load. Maxwell then bursts all over Cruz.

Cruz: Look at that you have made a bloody right mess 

Maxwell: Let me help (licks it all up)

Cruz: mmm Best way to get clean if you ask me

Maxwell: I would have to agree with that my lover

Cruz: That would be a smart Idea (smirks)

Maxwell: Asshole 

Cruz: Wanker, now come along there is work to be done 

Maxwell: Indeed there is 

(after a productive day of work the 16 year old lovers crash onto the couch)

Cruz: I'm bloody well exhausted (wraps his arm around Maxwell)

Maxwell: I can tell your so sweaty and I love it (licks some up)

Cruz: Why you kinky little wanker 

Maxwell: Mhm 

Cruz: I'm gonna fuck you so bloody hard 

Maxwell: You know I wouldn't have it any other way 

Cruz: (pushes him down and gets on top of him and starts making out with him)

(meanwhile)

Joshua: (watching this scene) Disgusting 

Robot Guard: Yes Sir

Joshua: Is the weapon here 

Robot Guard: Yes Sir 

Joshua: Roll it in 

(they roll in a rocket launcher) 

Joshua: Oh Yes an earthly weapon (picks it up) this should do nicely (aims it)

(meanwhile)

Maxwell: Fuck me daddy 

Cruz: As you.......

(EXPLOSION)

.................

-Epsilon


	41. Prisoner

May 25th 2021

Maxwell: (wakes up in a pile of rubble) Ahhhhhhhhh....(coughs) Cruz (crawls around looking for him) CRUZ!!!!

Robot Guard: (Looking down at him)

Maxwell: What the hell 

Robot Guard: He lives 

Joshua: Good he shall be my prisoner 

Maxwell: Gadarkan 

Joshua: Surprise (knocks him out) take him away 

Robot Guard: Yes sir......

June 5th 2021

Maxwell: (awakens in a prison cell still nude) Where the hell am I......where is Cruz 

Joshua: I see you have awoke I thought you might be dead (laughs) 

Maxwell: YOUR A TWISTED SICK BASTARD GADARKAN

Joshua: NO I AM JUST DOING WHAT MUST BE DONE IN ORDER FOR THE ZULTARAN'S TO SURVIVE!!!

Maxwell: (runs at the door) WHERE IS CRUZ!!!

Joshua: Oh yes Mister Beckham your boyfriend right

Maxwell: Right 

Joshua: (smirks) Your Boyfriend...Cruz David Beckham.......IS DEAD! 

Maxwell: No!!!!!!!

Joshua: (laughs maliciously) Oh I was gonna kill you right away but I want you to suffer Maxwell you pathetic disgusting FAG I wish we found his body so I could throw it in their with you so can watch it ROT AND DECAY!!!

Maxwell: (collapses to the floor and just breaks down crying)

Joshua: Oh Maxwell you sad thing, It breaks my heart to see such a pathetic waste of testerone

Maxwell: (just keeps crying)

Joshua: I don't have time to worry about the likes of you I have BITCHES TO IMPREGNATE (leaves laughing)

Maxwell: (just cries uncontrollably) 

Poor Maxwell he has lost everything and Gardarkan grows stronger, what do you think Is Cruz Really dead or is something else the case, let me know in the comment section down below thanks

-Epsilon


	42. Guardian Angel

June 10th 2021

Robot Guard: (throws food in) enjoy

Maxwell: (not eating much) yeah sure 

Montana: Your damn well better eat boy or i'll beat ya

Maxwell: Montana.......(breaks down crying) He killed my Cruzy and I just don't want to keep fighting

Montana: If you don't who will huh 

Maxwell: It's not like I can do anything anyway I'm locked up in a dungeon in I don't even know where the hell I am 

Montana: Boise Idaho 

Maxwell: Idaho bloody hell....oh look I talk like Cruz now 

Montana: Stop it your acting delirious EAT!

Maxwell: WHY HUH WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONE HUH WHAT ON EARTH DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!

Montana: You didn't do anything but the universe has a funny way of doing things for a reason and I think everything that has happened to you Maxwell, is to build your character make you stronger and the only man who can defeat Gadarkan 

Maxwell: (sighs and eats)

Montana: That's more like it (pats him on the back)

Maxwell: So what are you huh my guardian Angel 

Montana: Yup that's me Montana Jordan Guardian Angel at your service (wraps his arm around him)

Maxwell: Maybe I'm just insane 

Montana: Or Just delirious from the lack of food and water 

Maxwell: (kisses him) Regardless thank you Montana for everything that your were and are to me. 

Montana: Of course (smiles)

(meanwhile)

Joshua: (looks over an army of Robots he built) Yes soon I will capture every single fertile woman and impregnate them and once they are done with my children will rise up and ZULTAR WILL BE BORN A NEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TO VICTORY 

Robot Army: TO VICTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joshua: (laughs evilly)

Maxwell: (looks out his cell window) That man is insane........I hope I still have allies out there cause I am going to need help 

Montana: Help with what

Maxwell: I'm going to Kill King Gadarkan 

Ohhhhhh Damn, Maxwell is getting serious as we reach the climax of the story.

-Epsilon


	43. The Survivor

May 25th 2021

Cruz: (awakens in a pile of rubble) Fucking Hell, Maxwell are you okay (digging around) Where are you (sees a Robot pick up an unconscious Maxwell)

Joshua: Did you hear something (turns towards Cruz)

Cruz: (hides behind some rubble)

Joshua: You take the body up and you look for the brit 

Robot Guard: Yes sir 

Joshua: Get me out this shit hole (leaves)

(soon after)

Robot Guard: (searching the rubble)

Cruz: AHHHHH (tackles the robot)

Robot Guard: KILL!!!

Cruz: FUCKING ROBOT (rips it's head clean off)

Robot: (destroyed) 

Cruz: Maxwell (breaks down crying)

June 1st 2021, The House of Alpha 

Cruz: How do I tell Walker that I failed him and that Maxwell is dead 

Romeo: Stop worrying about bloody Walker and tell me how you feel baby bro 

Cruz: I'm Devastated Romeo......I loved him (breaks down crying)

Romeo: Baby Bro (embraces him tightly)

Cruz: (just let's it all out)

Romeo: I got you Cruzy (kisses him) I got you 

June 2nd

Romeo: An Alien and a Robot Army

Cruz: I knew you wouldn't believe me 

Romeo: It's not that I don't bro it's just a lot too take in 

Case: We hate to interrupt 

Ethan: But we can't help but overhear your story

Cruz: And Let me guess you think I'm insane and just trying to cope with Maxwell's death 

Ethan: Maybe you are but that not what we were gonna say 

Case: You want to avenge Maxwell right 

Cruz: Of course but I don't even know where I'd find the fucker and what I would do too.....Kill him

Ethan: There probably isn't much that you alone can do 

Case: But we might know a guy who can help 

Romeo: Who

June 3rd 

Cruz: I have to go it alone 

Romeo: You don't say the bloody word and I'll be with you every step of the way

Cruz: I know but if I die your the last Beckham you have to carry on our legacy 

Romeo: No (embraces him) I can't let you die 

Cruz: It's not up to you....I have to do this but Romeo always remember this you are the best big brother with a smaller dick than me in the world 

Romeo: (tears up) I fucking hate you 

Cruz: I love you too (kisses him extremely passionately)

Romeo: (kisses him back)

Cruz: Goodbye Romeo (gets in his car and drives off)

June 5th, Fargo North Dakota 

Cruz: This is the address Case and Ethan gave me but who the hell would want to live in a cold place like this I hear the winters are brutal.....well here goes nothing (knocks on the door)

David: I don't want your damn Girl Scout Cookies 

Cruz: I'M NOT A BLOODY FUCKING GIRL SCOUT 

David: (answers the door)

David: (answers the door)  
David: Who are you 

Cruz: My name is Cruz Beckham is your Name David Mazouz

David: It's pronounced Daveed 

Cruz: Your friends Ethan Wacker and Case Walker said you can help me find and kill this alien 

David: I did play the worlds greatest detective come on in

Cruz: Thank you so much 

(closes the door behind him)

Cruz is alive, I mean of course he is did you really think I'd kill him off don't be silly lol let me know thoughts in the comment section down below thanks

-Epsilon


	44. Death Sentence

June 19th 2021

Joshua: Rise and Shine 

Maxwell: it's not like I do much sleeping anyway 

Joshua: You'll want to get up and make the most you can out of today in that their cell 

Maxwell: What is so special about today 

Joshua: At dawn tomorrow you shall be executed

Maxwell: Why!!!

Joshua: Because I hate you and you deserve to die at my hands then I will go on to conquer this world so enjoy your day Maxwell cause It's your last day on this world (leaves)

Maxwell: (breaks down crying)

Montana: Hey now don't break down crying Baby you'll get out of this 

Maxwell: I'm Screwed

Montana: Not if I have anything to say about it 

Maxwell: Do you 

Montana: Perhaps..... Just don't give up hold onto faith aye partner 

Maxwell: I'll do my best 

Montana: I know you will you always do (vanishes)

Maxwell: I must hold onto to faith....I must .......I must 

The Next Morning 

Robot Guard: Up 

Maxwell: Is it time 

Robot Guard: (cuffs him) Yes move it 

Maxwell: Hold onto faith 

(he's escorted up to a stage in front of the whole robot army)

Joshua: (wearing traditional royal garb) On His Knees 

Maxwell: (forced to his knees) So this how it ends for us Gardarkan 

Joshua: Indeed it does 

Maxwell: And how does Joshua Basset feel about this 

Joshua: My host is dead you won't be able to save him or yourself (pulls out a massive sword)

Maxwell: So you'll use that huh 

Joshua: Indeed I shall....I King Gadarkan of the Zultaran Empire, First of my name, Protector of my species and rightful King of Earth sentence you Maxwell Jenkins to die for crimes of high treason against the king have you any last words 

Maxwell: Fuck You 

Joshua: Fitting last words for a bitch like you 

Maxwell: Hold on to faith 

Joshua: (swings the sword towards Maxwell)

Cliffhanger 

-Epsilon


	45. The Alien Hunter

June 5th 2021, Fargo North Dakota

David: Pardon the dust

Cruz: You live alone 

David: Since Gotham ended I have had a lot of free time on my hands and I have been doing research and now you have confirmed my hard work was all for something Aliens are real man

Cruz: I bloody well know that what I need from you is help to find and kill one

David: Kill

Cruz: YES HE KILLED SOMEONE VERY DEAR TO ME AND HE IS GONNA PAY FOR IT 

David: Well your in luck this hear device is set to detect any and all extra terrestrial activity thing is I need info on it

Cruz: I was infected and possessed by him any chance i'll be of any help

David: Yes I Think you will

Cruz: (pulls of his shirt) Well get to examining me then

David: Uh well (pulls out a probe) It goes up the butt 

Cruz: I'm a top though (frowns) ugh fine (bends over) Probe me 

David: Yes sir (probes him)

Cruz: This feels wrong

David: This is the way 

Cruz: (moans as he shoves it in) fuck i hate it but it's for the best

David: (shoves it in and out) I should have enough dna in the probe shortly 

Cruz: Just do it 

David: and got it (pulls it out)

Cruz: Ack that is why i'm a top....please tell me that will give you what you need 

David: I shall examine it......

Cruz: How long 

David: 10 days 

Cruz: Fuck

June 15th 

David: Well I have good news 

Cruz: It was all worth it 

David: We have a hit 

Cruz: WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITNG FOR 

David: It's in Boise Idaho 

Cruz: Well let's go 

June 16th

David: He's at that base 

Cruz: Good let's go kill him 

David: No we can't just do that see that 

Cruz: (see's the robot army)

David: We have to be tactical 

Cruz: (sighs) Your good at this 

David: you pick stuff up playing batman 

June 18th

Cruz: (looking through a sniper rifle)I have a hit (it's right on Josh)

David: you'd alert all the robots and we'd be as good as dead 

Cruz: Just like Maxwell

David: Go ahead then get us both killed 

Cruz: (looking pissed) FINE!!!! BUT I WILL KILL THE FUCKER 

David: We have to wait until he's alone then we can use the trap I designed to imprison him 

Cruz: Understood

June 20th

David: (watching through the snipper) He's gonna behead the kid

Cruz: Let me look (he looks)........

Joshua: (swings the sword)

Cruz: MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (fires the gun)

David: NOOOOOOO!!

Joshua: (is shot in the head he drops the sword)

Maxwell: WHAT THE HELL

Joshua: Oh my (falls into the crowd and dies)

Maxwell: (looks around)

The Black Smoke: (leaves Joshes body and is headed right for Maxwell)

Maxwell: Fuck!!

Cruz: (jumps over the wall with a machine Gun) GET AWAY FROM HIM ASSHOLE (starts rapid firing on the smoke)

The Black smoke: (being pushed back)

Maxwell: (crying) Cruz

Cruz: (runs to his side) I got you baby 

Maxwell: (kisses him extremely passionately)

Cruz: (kisses him back) 

The Black Smoke: (coming at them)

Cruz: DAVID TRAP

David: (runs out with the trap but is so invested by the smoke) It's Beautiful 

Maxwell: Cruz that button is a kill switch for the robots

Cruz: (runs for it)

The Black Smoke: (checking out david)

David: Beautiful 

Cruz: (pushes it)

The Robots: All Die 

Maxwell: (faints)

Cruz: MAX!! (runs to his side) The Trap!!!!!!!

David: Oh uh yeah (sets it up)

The Black Smoke: (enters David) 

David: AHHHHHHHHH

Cruz: FUCK!!!!!! (he drops the guns and picks up Maxwell and makes a b-line for the hills)

David: AHHHHHHHHHH (collapses too the ground)

(soon after)

David: (wakes up and checks himself out) A new body 

Joshua: (dead)

David: What a waste, (looks at the destroyed robots) I don't need Robots to kill those fuckers I have my hosts memories this is perfect (picks up the trap) hmmm Pathetic (crushes it)

(meanwhile)

Cruz: (tucks Maxwell in the back seat) I'll get you out of here (kisses him then speeds off as fast as he can) 

King Gadarkan is into yet another new host he's unstoppable at this point but maybe Cruz and Maxwell can handle it what do you think let me know in the comment section sown below thanks 

-Epsilon


	46. The Letterman Jacket

July 4th 2021, Hotel Room in Salt Lake City Utah 

Maxwell: (awakens in a bed) What the where am I (he looks around and doesn't see a soul) Hello 

Cruz: (enters the room) Maxy (embraces him tightly)

Maxwell: Cruz...Cruz (embraces him back)

Cruz: I was so worried about you (tears up)

Maxwell: Your Alive and Well 

Cruz: Don't bloody worry about me here omg you look cold (tosses him a letterman jacket)

Maxwell: (puts it on) Perfect fit 

Cruz: (tears up) You look amazing in it 

Maxwell: Where did you get it babe 

Cruz: His name Was Nadav Jackson......and I loved him

Maxwell: (wraps an arm around Cruz noticing how sad he is) what happened

Cruz: He died and it was my fault.....that is why the thought of loosing you 

Maxwell: But you didn't I am still here (takes his hand)

Cruz: (kisses him extremely passionately)

Maxwell: (stars making out with him)

Cruz: I love you Max

Maxwell: I love you too.....Wait what happened to Gadarkan 

Cruz: I killed Joshua but not Gadarkan David was supposed to trap him but yet he didn't and he was possesed and I had to get you out of there 

Maxwell: OH Cruzy

Cruz: You were my only priority 

Maxwell: (kisses him) I love you Cruz

Cruz: But now Gadarkan is out doing god knows what 

Maxwell: I don't know but whatever it is I'm sure it's nothing good 

Cruz: (embraces him) Just stay with me

Maxwell: Of course 

David: Hello Maxwell

Maxwell: Gadarkan!!!!

Cruz: (frozen)

David: He's not going to be any help Maxwell I'm not really here a part of me still lives.....

Joshua: Inside your head that big head off yours 

Maxwell: What do you want 

Joshua: (touches Cruz and vanishes)

Cruz: It's not what I bloody want Jenkins It's what is going to bloody well happen 

Maxwell: Don't you dare use his body you BITCH!!!!

Cruz: Very well

Maximus: Remember me 

Maxwell: All to well 

Maximus: Wearing the Letterman Jacket off a dead man

Maxwell: Nadav meant a lot to Cruz 

Maximus: He shall be joining him soon, I'm going to kill him Maxwell....Fun is not something one considers when trying to save your race but this does put a smile on my face what I'm going to do your pathetich stubborn World I'm gonna enjoy it, very very much 

Maxwell: I will defeat you YOUR NOT GOING TO HURT ANYONE ELSE MAXIMUS

Maximus: I did enjoy being maximus but you know my real name 

Maxwell: Gadarkan 

(transforms back into David)

David: That is right , This is a nice hotel room......in Salt Lake City.......when I'm done it will be known as Salt Lake.....Canyon 

Maxwell: NO!!!

David: There is nothing you can do to stop me 

Maxwell: You said you enjoyed being Maximus right 

David: Yes I must admit I did your so charming and perfect you helped me to best accomplish my goal

Maxwell: You won't harm Cruz or anyone else and then.....you can have me I brought this upon the world it's me who has to pay the price 

David: That is a bold decision......I'll consider meet me in 5 days time at the great Salt Lake then I will consider your proposal Midnight, come alone 

Maxwell: Consider it done 

David: (vanishes)

Cruz: Maxwell

Maxwell: (tears up)

Cruz: What is wrong 

Maxwell: Nothing, I'm just so happy to be back with you 

Cruz: me too my love (kisses him extremely passionately)

Maxwell: (kisses him back)

Well uh oh this can't end well can it

-Epsilon


	47. The End is Near

July 8th 2021

Maxwell: (looks at the clock it reads 10 pm)

Cruz: (steps out of the shower) You would normally join me and this time you choose not to 

Maxwell: Sorry Cruz I just I was thinking about things 

Cruz: Your thinking about Gadarkan aren't you 

Maxwell: Of course Cruz.....a part of him lives within me 

Cruz: I still hear him sometimes too and it's bloody awful but we have to ignore him and get on with our lives babe 

Maxwell: (kisses him extremely passionately) 

Cruz: (in just a towel Kisses him back)

Maxwell: (strips and removes Cruz's towel) Cruz I want you to fuck me like it's our last night together 

Cruz: what do you bloody mean last night 

Maxwell: Just with that level of lust, passion and love please don't question it 

Cruz: (kisses him) Very well my love

Maxwell: Cruz David Beckham 

Cruz: Yeah 

Maxwell: Just thank you 

Cruz: For what

Maxwell: Everything (they then proceed to fuck more intensely than ever before)

11:30 PM

Maxwell: (Looks at the clock a sleeping Cruz next to him) Oh Cruz please forgive me (he kisses him on the forehead making Cruz smile before he gets up and get's dressed)

Cruz: (sleeping soundly)

Maxwell: (looks at the letterman Jacket) I can't take this let it be destroyed (he places it on the bed next to Cruz) 

(the clock now reads 11:38) 

Maxwell: (he looks at Cruz one last time) I love you more than you will ever know (tears up) but I have to do this......Goodbye (he closes the door behind him) 

July 9th, A dock on the Salt Lake, Midnight 

Maxwell: (standing on the dock dreading what was to come)

David: (behind him) Maxwell Jenkins 

Maxwell: (turns around) King Gadarkan 

David: (smirks wickedly) 

Well fuck

-Epsilon


	48. Maximus Returns

July 9th 2021

David: Well Well Maxwell Jenkins 

Maxwell: I don't need a FUCKING SPEECH I just need this to be over and done with so here's how this is gonna go you will take my body and then.......we will leave this whole planet in PEACE NEVER TO RETURN, we can find a new planet impregnate their women but my world will live 

David: Why would I agree to that 

Maxwell: Because for some reason your not killing me there is something special about me isn't there

David: (looking pissed) It's your heart 

Maxwell: What 

David: Your heart is so strong so fucking pure it's DISGUSTING!!......but it worked so well the person you are Maxwell is perfect for my mission your will power.....you were the only one who could fight me and that is just down to how fucking pure you are and yet you couldn't always resist and when you didn't when Maximus ruled we did great things your smart and charming that combined with my powers is undefeatable my current host has the brains but no charm, you Maxwell are the Perfect host 

Maxwell: So you will meet my demands then 

David: No (pulls him into a passionate kiss)

Maxwell: Ahhhhhhh

The Black Smoke: (fills Maxwell's Lungs)

Maxwell: (screams)

David: (faints)

Maxwell: (falls of the dock into the cold Waters of the Great Salt Lake) 

(the next morning)

Cruz: (awakens) Good morning my......Maxwell......Maxwell......MAXWELL (sees the letterman jacket) Maxwell (breaks down crying)

(a bright light can be seen from the bathroom)

Cruz: What the hell (goes to investigate holding the letterman jacket) What's going on in here 

Nadav: (takes the jacket) Hey You

Cruz: (embraces him tightly) How are you here 

Nadav: Well that's a simple answer I'm your guardian Angel 

Cruz: I don't understand 

Nadav: It's no use trying to explain now follow me would you 

Cruz: Maxwell

Nadav: Mhm that is exactly what we are going to go do

Cruz: Well why didn't you bloody lead with that let's fucking go lead the way

Nadav: With Pleasure (they go)

Well Shit , this is getting intense ain't it what do you think will happen next let me know in the comment section down below, thanks 

-Epsilon


	49. The Power of King Gadarkan

July 9th 2021

Cruz: The Great Salt Lake?

Nadav: Look (points to David)

Cruz: Gadarkan!!!

David: Ahhh

Cruz: (tackles him) I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU BASTARD WHERE IS MAXWELL

David: I..... I....

Cruz: TELL ME

Nadav: Cruz!!! Let him speak

David: He took him 

Cruz: WHAT

David: He took control of him Gadarkan

Cruz: (gets off David) Where is Maxwell 

David: (points to the lake)

Cruz: Bloody Hell

Nadav: It's a massive lake but I will find him for you 

Cruz: Be careful

Nadav: Cruz I am already dead what's he gonna do kill me again 

Cruz: I....I

Nadav: It's ok I appreciate the sentiment....see you soon (vanishes)

David: I.....

Cruz: This is is your fault if you had just trapped Gadarkan like we planned WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS BLOODY BOAT BUT WE ARE BECAUSE OF YOU

David: I know but we can still stop Gadarkan 

Cruz: HOWW

David: Do you still have my supplies 

Cruz: of course 

(they go to the car)

David: It would take ages to repair the trap

Cruz: What is the other option huh 

David: There is one but your not gonna like it 

Cruz: Cut the bloody cryptic shit

David: (pulls out a dagger) This Dagger was built from remnants of the ship in the Roswell crash.....he's the alien from the ship and I think this is probably from his homeworld and everyone has their kryptonite 

Cruz: I know your not basing this of superman 

David: Yes but no remember the partials I extracted from your ass they died on contact with the metal their own homeworld is toxic to them (Hands him the dagger) You can use it to kill Gadarkan 

Cruz: AND MAXWELL!!!!!!

David: You HAVE TOO, I'm sorry we are out of options here Maxwell brought this upon himself he's gonna have to pay the consequences

Cruz: With his bloody LIFE!!!

David: We are out of options Cruz 

Cruz: Fix that fucking trap 

David: Cruz

Cruz: DO IT we have time before Nadav finds him

David: (gets to work)

Cruz: (looks at the dagger) No way 

(meanwhile)

Old Fisherman: (fishing of a dock) 

Maxwell: (emerges from the water)

Fisherman: My goodness kid are you okay 

Maxwell: (a wet Maximus turns around dramatically) Yes I am fine 

Fisherman: Can I get you some dry clothes or call someone for you 

Maxwell: You can do something for me 

Fisherman: Yes 

Maxwell: DIE!!! (snaps his neck)

Fisherman: (dies instantly)

Maxwell: (absorbs the body) Salt Water huh (see's a boat and gets on it)

(around midnight he reaches the center of the lake)

Maxwell: It is time (uses his powers )

(the water begins to glow and bubble)

Maxwell: COME MY CHILDREN COME!!!!!!! (forms all the water into a beacon of light)

Nadav: (see's this) I must get Cruz (vanishes)

(meanwhile in New Orleans)

Sally: HOW CAN I BE IN LABOR.....WHY IS IT SO PAINFULL AHHHHHHHH

(back in Utah)

Cruz: (looks to the center of the lake) What the hell is that 

David: I don't have the slightest clue 

Nadav: Cruz

Cruz: What is that 

Nadav: That is Maxwell, he's summoning his army of children

Cruz: THE TRAP

David: It won't work it 

Cruz: IT BLOODY WELL HAS TO NADAV MAKE IT WORK

Nadav: There isn't enough time I'm sorry 

David: I'm sorry the dagger is the answer

Nadav: (extends his hand) Come Cruz 

Cruz: (takes is hand and they vanish)

David: Godspeed Beckham 

So Cruz has to kill Maxwell.....can he do it or will Gadarkan destroy the world find out in the final chapter of Maxwell Jenkins: The Beast Within 

-Epsilon


	50. The Death of Maxwell Jenkins

July 10th 2021

Nadav and Cruz: (appear before the beacon)

Maxwell: (laughing evilly as the women birth his army) TEAR THE SLUTS APART BOYS YES!!!! COME TO FATHER!!!! 

Cruz: (tears up looking at him)

Nadav: Cruz (carsses his cheek) you know what has to be done 

Cruz: (tears up) I know

Nadav: I'll be here 

Cruz: (approaches the beacon) MAXWELL!!!!

Maxwell: AHHHHH BECKHAM COME TO DIE 

Cruz: Gadarkan, no I came to save him

Maxwell: (flies down in front of him) Your too late 

Cruz: No I'm not, Maxwell I know your in there I Know you can hear me, you can stop him your bloody stronger than him (crying hard) Please Maxwell

Maxwell: You Humans are so fucking pathetich the lot of you, your emotions it is your weakness, and now It will quite literally be the death of you Cruz Beckham 

Cruz: (crying hard) come on Maxwell please 

Maxwell: Maxwell Jenkins is dead only KING GADARKAN REMAINS and now I shall destroy you 

Cruz: (stands tall) King Gadarkan, you have won....the humans have lost and the earth belongs to you 

Maxwell: Glad you understand this 

Cruz: Tell me your people has a concept of last requests 

Maxwell: Indeed we do 

Cruz: Then I ask.....I beg that you grant me mine 

Maxwell: Very well Beckham, you have proven to be a worthy advisary I shall grant it 

Cruz: I request one last kiss with the man I love 

Maxwell: You can't be serious 

Cruz: Why would I lie 

Maxwell: (sighs very well) Get it over with 

Cruz: (approaches Maxwell) Oh Maxwell (tears up) 

Maxwell: (rolls his eyes)

Cruz: (pulls him into a passionate kiss)

Maxwell: (kisses him back to get it over with)

Cruz: (crying hard) I'm sorry 

Maxwell: What do you mean sorr.......

Cruz: (pulls the dagger From Maxwell's heart)

Maxwell: I (stumbles backwards) what have you......how.....

Cruz: (drops the dagger and collapses to the ground crying)

Maxwell: You....I (falls to the ground bleeding out)

The Black Smoke: (leaks out the wound)

Cruz: AHHHHH (stabs it with dagger)

The Black Smoke: (disintegrates into nothing and the beacon stops as all the fetuses die instantly as well)

Cruz: (goes to Maxwell's side) MAX I'M SORRY 

Maxwell: (caresses his cheek) Cruz.......Thank you............(dies in his arms)

Cruz: Maxwell (breaks down crying embracing him tightly)

Montana: (appears)

Nadav: (shakes his head)

Montana: The Beast was destroyed 

Nadav: But at a great cost 

(they look at Cruz grieving as the beacon turns into a great salt rain cloud ad begins to pour down upon them to refill the lake)

Cruz: (just holds Maxwell's corpse tightly) 

Montana: (sighs) There has to be 

Nadav: There is....but 

Montana: I know the cost 

Nadav: as do I.....But for Maxwell

Montana: It's worth it 

Cruz: What are you all talking about (crying hard)

Nadav: Cruz.....let go

Cruz: NO!!!!! I won't let you take him

Nadav: Cruz: please trust me just back away from him 

Cruz: (Hesitates but does then resumes crying)

Montana: Are you sure about this (extends his hand)

Nadav: I am (takes his hand as they begin to glow)

(they point there hands toward Maxwell who begins to lift into the sky also glowing)

Cruz: (just in awe)

Montana and Nadav: (vigoursly pointing using all the power they have)

Maxwell: (floating and glowing as his wounds begin to heal)

Cruz: (just watches in awe when)

Maxwell: (wakes up)

Cruz: OH MY GOD!!!

Montana and Nadav: (fade away as only the letterman jacket and the cowboy hat fall to the ground)

Maxwell: (drops softly to the floor) Cruz

Cruz: Maxwell (tears up) Is it really you 

Maxwell: Yeah It's me 

Cruz: (runs to him and kisses him more passionately than ever before) 

Maxwell: (kisses him back)

(they make out for a good while)

Maxwell: (picks up the cowboy hat and letterman jacket) What happened 

Cruz: I can only assume.....they used what power they had to bring you back

Maxwell: They Sacrificed their eternal bliss for me they are just gone for me 

Cruz: Yeah

Maxwell: I don't think am worth all this 

Cruz: (looks into his eyes) Maybe no but to me your the best and most important person in the whole universe 

Maxwell: (breaks down crying tears of joy as they kiss passionately) 

(One Week Later July 17th 2021, Los Angeles California)

Gavin: (smiling) Walker

Walker: Yes babe

Gavin: You have a visitor 

Walker: Oh who....

Maxwell: Hello Walker 

Walker: (tears up runs to him and embraces him tightly)

Maxwell: I missed you too 

Cruz: (smiling)

Walker: Get in here you (Pulls Cruz into the hug) 

Cruz: Awe okay 

(the three hug)

Gavin: Can I

Maxwell: Yes (pulls Gavin into the hug)

Walker: I am so happy 

Maxwell: Me too the beast within is no more 

(elsewhere)

David: (stood on a dock over looking the great salt lake)

(the dagger washes up on the shore ) 

David: (picks it up) If the Zultarans are or well were out there (looks to the sky) I wonder what other forms of Alien life exist out there and if they two are hostile 

Jared: Important Questions to ask my friend 

David: Jared S. Gilmore what are you doing here 

Jared: It's no matter David, I was just wondering and hoping you would accept my offer 

David: What that 

Jared: How would you like a job at Camp Epsilon 

David: That sounds great 

Jared: Excellent 

Maxwell Jenkins and Cruz Beckham will return!!!!

-Epsilon


End file.
